Super Smash Bros: Dark Matter
by JSandders
Summary: This story portrays the adventures of the Smashers after the Subspace Emissary incident. Sora is in it and he's lost his memory about any Disney character including Donald and Goofy! Read on if you want to find out about this and other wacky things! R
1. INTRODUCTION to SSB: DM

**SUPER SMASH BROS.: DARK MATTER**

**Story by: JSandders**

**A Multi-genre, Cross-over, Super Smash Bros. Story**

_And so begins my story..._

_Hi! JSandders here, typing my first fanfic_

_Here's the Introduction. Hope it keeps you curious._

_So here it is. LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!_

_

* * *

  
_

It started on a day just like any other day...

Half of the crowd was cheering for a certain plumber with an unforgettable mustache, while the other half were cheering for a blue blur seemingly running around and taunting this man in red. This rivalry had gone for a long time now and a certain "master" was upset about this.

But our story doesn't start here... no... this story starts farther away on a desolate, totally black area. Here, a certain black character walks confused, thinking, _I wasn't here before..._ In the darkness, you could only see his thick, silver outline.

A sound as deathly as a shriek, but as calm as a whistle, tore through the silence which was shortly followed by an explosion somewhere in the darkness. His flat heart stopped. Everything was quiet.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the darkness, revealing a tall slender stick figure of some sort. This ominous being just stood there with his crossed arms, leaning back against the seemingly invisible wall, threatening the other being in the godforsaken land, with an eerie stare. The silver-outlined figure froze and went into an offensive position.

This mysterious person then unfolded his arms and walked towards the shorter black figure with the silver outline and was about to touch him with one of his hands.

The small figure beeped and bleeped in fear and astonishment as he tried to fight him... but he couldn't. His body was completely frozen.

Then the figure touched him as silence befell the dim world...

* * *

Now, the light source that the figure used came from another world's light. In this world, a rift was formed, enabling two characters to view what has happened.

One of these characters, a winged angel, looked at the other one, who was a robot, with a worried look. The angel said, "What just happened, Ancient Minister?"

The robot, also known as the Ancient Minister, looked at the boy with a worried look, "Was that not... Mr. Game & Watch?"

"I believe it was, sir."

"Oh my... this is troubling. We must tell the others what we have seen."

"I agree. It looks like the Subspace Army is not yet defeated. The war is not yet over."

"I'm not sure that this is the act of the Subspace Army, Pit. I have been watching these people cautiously, and I have never seen this person before. He is not of the army."

The young angel, who was revealed to be Pit, watched in shock as the rift closed, "We must go to Master Hand."

"Affirmative. We must go to Master Hand and notify him of what we just witnessed. It seems something puzzling is afoot..."

Pit nodded and flew down from the city in the cloud, Skyworld, while the Ancient Minister followed him with his boosters.

Pit and the Ancient Minister soar through the air and go to the Final Destination. When they arrive there, they see Master Hand observing a screen which previewed the plumber and the blue blur fighting.

Master Hand notices them but continues watching the fight. When they were about to tell him what happened to Mr. Game & Watch, Master Hand broke the silence first, "I know what has happened... I'm afraid that Mr. Game & Watch has disappeared from existence."

The two were shocked to hear this from Master Hand but explain to him the details of what happened, "... and then the dark figure just touched him and he disappeared from that dark world! It was bizarre! I don't think my Goddess even knows what has occurred, sir!"

"She knows... you should always consult her first, Pit." This caused Pit to droop his head ashamed, "_Mysterious dark figure he says... I don't know that world neither... hmmm... it seems I need to explore the different worlds to find out more about this strange universe... but it would need much more than that... _Pit..."

"Y-yes, my liege?"

"Go recruit the other Smashers. This occurrence is unusual and thus must be acted upon. There is a need, now, to explore the different worlds I had thought to overlook in recruiting Smashers to find out more about this new foe. It is time to open the Gate of Games."

"Gate of Games, sir?"

"You shall see... along with the others. Recruit them and go to the Smash Mansion..."

"Y-yes, my liege..."

"_Hmm... who could this be..."_

* * *

**End of Introduction in Super Smash Bros: Dark Matter**

_My first fanfic! XD :D :) :( X{ I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!! (sniff, sniff) XD_

_So my story begins with a plumber and a blue blur fighting. Hmm... I wonder who they could be! XD Well, it doesn't exactly start there, or for the fact of the matter, it won't be delved into at all. Mario wins anyways by tripping Sonic and burning his blue tail with a fireball! XD_

_No, the story begins with the sudden "disappearance" of Mr. Game & Watch caused by a mysterious stick figure, whom Pit and "The Ancient Minister" (you should know who that is, right?) watch hopelessly as he "defeats" Mr. Game & Watch. It also talks about the Gate of Games and worlds that Master Hand disregarded to look over.  
_

_What are this stick figure's intentions? And as a matter of a fact, who is he? The answer won't be answered in quite a long while. I shall keep him a mystery to everyone for suspenseful effects when I finally decide to introduce him (I'll give you a hint, he's a famous stick figure that ISN'T from a video game, but rather from a famous fighting animation. Got it? ;D). Another thing, what is the Gate of Games?  
_

_The story shall revolve on this mystery and other side-mysteries as well. Oh yeah, Sora will be in this story, like I said before, and he will play a major role. I will also give a reason why Mario and Sonic are fighting (someone needs to go further into detail with that information. Their fight will provoke a big war coming soon! :O)._

_That's all I'll say for now. I hope people read this story when future chapters come out! R&R! First chapter will come out soon and be set in _____'s World._

_Oh yeah! The people who figured out what world it was (where Mr. Game & Watch mysteriously appeared in) know their Super Smash Bros. Brawl hidden stages!_


	2. Chapter 1: Recruiting the First Two

**SUPER SMASH BROS.: DARK MATTER**

**Story by: JSandders**

**A Multi-genre, Cross-over, Super Smash Bros. Story**

_Oh no! Mr. Game & Watch has been "destroyed" by the enigmatic stick figure! Only time will tell on Mr. GNW's fate... or... the investigative capabilities of the Smashers._

_In the Introduction, I had stated that Master Hand will introduce to the Smashers the Gate of Games. What could this be? Well, I'll tell you one thing, it's NOT a gate! X) Hehehe! Thought it was a gate didn't you! NO! The Gate of Games is not a gate at all. Read and find out what I'm talking about._

_Another notable question is, "What are these other worlds that Master Hand is talking about?!" Very good question! XP Well, I've got a list of different worlds that the Smashers shall visit and I shall reveal some to you:_

_-MARIO's World (Which is this story right now), Mushroom Kingdom_

_-Sonic's World, Mobius_

_-Sora's Universe, Whatever-the-hell-it's-called! XD_

_-Me....n's World, The Ne..._

_Kl....'s World, Ph....le_

_Dammit! The computer has a virus that won't let me reveal the other worlds! Oh well, at least now you have a clue on a few mystery worlds. :D_

_Now, I think I should credit peoples due to Copyright reasons... well, here we go... I'd like to thank Nintendo, __cartoons, __Sony,_ _Sega, __Taito Corporation,__ Namco,__Anotonio Prohias, __Konami, __Hudson Soft, __Microsoft, __Data East, __SNK Playmore, __Capcom, __Sierra Entertainment, __Bug-Byte, __LucasArts, __Interplay Entertainment, __Gremlin Interactive, __Codemasters, __Ubisoft,_ _Naughty Dog, __3D Realms, __Core Design, __Midway Games, __THQ,__ Epic Games, __the internet, __Crystal Dynamics, __Insomniac Games, __Sucker Punch Productions, __Krome Studios, __Double Fine Productions, __and finally __Square Enix (YEH! All in order of when they were founded!)... I hope these producers are good clues for you to figure out characters! X)_

_Here's Chapter One. Hope it keeps you curious._

_So here it is. LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mario and Sonic were still duking it out on the Mario Circuit stage. Mario at this point was already very pissed because he hasn't injured Sonic as much as Sonic injured him. And to make matters worse for the Plumber in Red, Sonic was adding insult to injury by running around the track 72 times.

Finally, Mario was angry and he didn't focus on his public image (being the VERY GOOD guy!) which he tried to keep at good standards with his fans. He was so irritated that he tripped Sonic as he was just passing by and set his tail on fire with one of his fireballs (I KNEW IT!).

Sonic yelled in horror as he saw his precious blue fur ignited by the fireball and started running around Mario in a comedic way that everyone in the crowd started laughing. They laughed even harder when Sonic accidentally ran into a Shy Guy racer and got knocked off the stage.

Mario was breathless, he couldn't stop laughing!

Then he noticed that Sonic was already back and received a powerful punch on his bulbous nose.

The fight continued and the people watched in awe as Sonic was fighting with his max speed and noticed that Mario wasn't Mr. Very-nice-guy anymore neither.

Then the brawlers were stopped by two familiar characters. Pit had descended from the clouds along with the Ancient Minister and both went in between the two rivals.

"Pit?"

"Good day, Sir Mario."

"Pit, haven't I already explained to you that those-a kinds of formalities are not-a needed! Just-a call me Mario!"

"I'm sorry Mario, you're just so REMARKABLE!"

"Hey! What about me?!"

"Oh... hey there Sonic..."

At this, a toon vein popped out of Sonic's forehead, "What do you mean, '_hey there Sonic..._'! You can call me Sir Sonic anytime you want!"

"Yeah, sure thing Sonic... anyways," Sonic now had a second toon vein pop out of his forehead, "Mario, Master Hand requires your presence. Something terrible has just occurred."

"Something terrible? What-a happened?"

"Mr. Game & Watch has been destroyed..."

To this, both Mario and Sonic gasped, "WHAT!"

"I-it's the truth. We both witnessed his obliteration caused by an enigmatic foe. He just touched Mr. Game & Watch and some sort of reaction occurred... I'm afraid Mr. Game & Watch is no more of this world."

"O-oh! R.O.B.! I didn't-a see you there," quoted Mario, "You're telling me that GNW is-a dead?!"

"Affirmative... your meeting with Master Hand accompanied by the other Smashers is of the utmost urgency. I suggest that you go immediately. That includes you, Sonic."

"WHAT!" shouted Sonic, "You can't expect me to walk around with Mr. Big Nose here!" At that statement, a toon vein popped out of Mario's forehead, "This shorty will slow me down! And I HATE slow things! And I most certainly HATE him!"

"Silence you fool! Now is not the time for mindless scuffling! Report to Master Hand as we continue to summon the other Smashers!"

"GRRRRRRRRR.... Fine. _Let's-a go!_" said Sonic in a teasing manner.

Mario was as red as a tomato right about now and was ready to smash Sonic's face in with his hammer, but Pit put his hand on Mario's shoulder and gave him a smile, "Forget about it, Sir Mario. He's far inferior to you, anyways!"

"I heard that kid!"

The Ancient Minister, who was also known by his real name as R.O.B., was processing in his robotic brain the best solution to prevent the two from jumping at each other and finally he had processed the best solution... he shot Sonic in the butt with one of his lasers.

"OW! What the HELL was THAT for, MAN!"

Then he shot Sonic again, "OWW!! Dammit, man! That hurts!"

Then he shot him a third time, "GAH!! R.O.B. you swine! I'll go to the hand! Geez!"

At this, R.O.B. nodded to himself and gestured Pit for them to go.

"Okay, Sir Mario, it is time for us to leave you. Make sure to meet up with Master Hand in the Smash Mansion."

"Okee-dokee. Let's-a go!"

"Whatever, dude. Let's just get this over with."

And at that, Mario waved at the crowd and Sonic did his signature thumbs up, receiving loud cheers and ran off to the Smash Mansion (with Sonic reaching the Mansion in a few minutes).

* * *

Eventually, all the Smashers (except for Mr. Game & Watch, of course, and a few others) had arrived at the mansion to see what Master Hand will do to resolve this problem.

Master Hand was still not there and they were all waiting for him in the Main Lobby of the mansion.

"When's Master Hand coming?!" argued Capt. Falcon in the back.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon, right Mario?" replied a worried Peach.

"Right." answered the ever-anxious Mario.

Then suddenly, Master Hand poofed into the room along with his ridiculous brother, Crazy Hand.

"HEY GUYS!" said the ever joyful Crazy Hand.

Everyone looked at both floating hands and gulped at what Master Hand would probably say about Mr. Game & Watch.

"Good evening, Smashers... As you should know by now, Mr. Game & Watch is gone."

Somewhere in the room, some of the younger smashers wept for the loss of a Smasher, "Who did this to him?" asked the depressed Lucas.

"We don't know. Based on what Pit and R.O.B. explained, the attacker was a mysterious, black, stick figure. They said that this person just 'touched' Mr. Game & Watch, and GNW just disappeared."

"BAH! Who needs that weirdo! He's one of the most useless fighters here, anyways! I mean, come on! Who attacks with a bucket, a frying pan, and a matchstick?! It's just plain ridiculous! I mean, I can understand the hammers, but what's with the sign?! And the parachute? And the diving helmet?! What did he say to convince you to join him in Brawl?!" argued an uncaring Wolf.

"Hey! Don't talk about Mr. Game & Watch that way!" argued Popo, one of the Ice Climbers.

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh kid! Have you forgotten that HE's the sole reason why we had to fight the stupid SUBSPACE ARMY IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!"

"**SILENCE!!!**" shouted Master Hand as the whole Mansion shook by his deep, mighty voice, "Mr. Game & Watch, I'll let you know Wolf, was actually used against his will by Tabuu. That poor man was helplessly sucked of his mysterious matter to endlessly create an army of Subspace emissaries! He couldn't help himself! I thought we already HAD this conversation!"

"I still don't trust him!"

"You must! Without him, most of you would not have been conceived of by the Master of Creation! Mr. Game & Watch, himself, is one of the Founders of Life! He is older than you by thousands of years! I expect you to treat him with respect!"

"Grrr... fine!"

"Good... now that that mindless banter is done and over with, onto business. Have you people ever heard of the Gate of Games?"

"Gate of Games, Master Hand?" asked a curious Ness.

"Yes, the Gate of Games... Crazy..."

"Sure thing bro! Alakazam!" and with a wave of his... hand... a book appeared in front of Master Hand in the form of an explosion, giving Toon Link a heart attack. Link could only chuckle at this, "Hehe... clone."

"Crazy, don't ever do that again!"

"Always glad to be of help!"

Everybody (who cared) glared at Crazy Hand making Crazy Hand sweat drop.

"Smashers! Pay attention to me. Now, the book in front of you is called the Gate of Games. It has instructions on how to open the Interuniversal Portal. This portal will allow you to go to different worlds like your home universes."

"Is this what you used to recruit us?" asked Fox who was looking curiously at the book.

"Yes. With this, you have allowance to enter different worlds. Unfortunately, only up to 9 people can enter the portal. By going to these worlds, you shall investigate all you can about this mysterious being. Maybe you can even recruit other people to help in the investigation."

"Like some of the other Smashers who went back to their home worlds. " explained Samus.

"Sounds like a plan." proclaimed Link who apparently just kept snickering at Toon Link who was on the ground crumpled up in a fetal position.

"Some of you could actually go right now. I shall open the portal to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What-a are we going there for? You could just-a ask me your questions cause I'm from that world, aren't I? Come on, Master Hand! It's-a me, Mario!"

Sonic snickered at this and shouted, "WHO?"

One way to explain Mario is that he's very PROUD of himself. He thinks he's so famous that everybody knows him. So if somebody doesn't know him and asks who he is, he will get a heart attack.

"ACK!!! MY HEART!!! MY HEART!!!" shouted Mario as he rolled on the ground, clenching his heart in pain as Peach and some other Smashers approached him (with Sonic laughing hysterically in the background).

"SONIC!" everyone else yelled at him annoyed, just making him laugh harder.

Finally Toon Link, who had just woken up, looked at Mario and sheathed his toon sword, "Pathetic! Even I wouldn`t get a heart attack because someone just surprised me!"

"BOO!"

"ACK!!! MY HEART!!! MY HEART!!! LINK YOU BASTARD!!!"

Now Link joined Sonic, both laughing maniacally.

Mario then shook his head and glared at Sonic. Master Hand was just too annoyed to even help and Crazy Hand was laughing along with Sonic and Link. Finally, Mario stood up and focused his mind on the task at hand, "Master Hand," making the hand notice Mario, "Why do we-a have to go to my world?"

"Because I just recently discovered that someone NOT of your world has entered your world, someone from a different universe."

"Another universe? Are there other universes beside the Nintendo, Sega, and Konami Universes?"

"I decided to overlook the other universes and their worlds. But now that this problem is afoot, we have no choice but to investigate these other worlds."

"Okee-dokee then! Luigi, Peach, Yoshi you-a three can come with me."

"Who else wants to visit Mario's World? Anybody will do."

Kirby raised his two pink arms, jumping up and down, "Me! Me! Me! Pick me!"

"Okay Kirby, you can go. Anybody else?"

"I think I'd like to go... I think..."

"Link! What are you going to Mario's World for?"

"I'm just one of those kinds of people who wants to know the new kid first, Zelda. Hope you understand."

"Like that time that you wanted to know Lucario?"

As Zelda said that, Lucario growled viciously at Link, "H-hey! I didn`t mean to accidentally spill that pink paint all over him!! Sonic ran into me!"

And as Link said that, Sonic laughed so hard, that he turned from blue to purple. Link could only glare at him.

"Go ahead Link, go with Mario. If this is what you want to do, then so be it. Have fun in Mario's world. "

"Thank you, Zelda. I shall see you soon, my princess."

"Link..." said a blushing Zelda, making Link smile a bit.

"I'll go too..." surprisingly Pikachu, with the use of the translator that Master Hand had given him before, agreed to come even though he was the type who didn't like to do these kinds of stuff.

"Pikachu?! You're coming too?"

"Of course! I mean... these other two BOZOS are going! If they go now, I won't have anyone to hang out with other than THESE bozos (points at Capt. Falcon, Donkey Kong, Fox, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Ness and Samus, "HEY!!!")! And besides, I'm getting sick of this world anyways. There's nothing new in Nintendo City and all the movies are downers! Like, c'mon! What kind of a movie is "The Wonderful Ultra-fun World of the Grim Reaper"! I'm going too."

"You just want to come because you miss traveling around like you did with Ash before joining this fight, dontcha?" asked Kirby with a wide grin.

"HEY! Ease up, marshmallow! I can visit Ash anytime in Nintendo City. Unlike you, at least I have some of my friends cheering for me!"

"That... hurts... WAAHHHHHHH!!!! You're a BAD man!!"

"WHOA! Easy there, pal! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you THAT MUCH!"

"I'm sad... I need something to eat... be right back."

"THAT GLUTTON! Always finding an excuse to go to the fridge! Master Hand DO something!"

Master Hand already had the fridge in the room (Crazy Hand was struggling to carry the giant fridge).

After a while they heard a familiar voice, "HEY! WHERE DID THE FRIDGE GO AGAIN! MASTER HAND!"

Master Hand just sighed and said, "Just drag him along with you. I'll just open the portal." after saying that, Master Hand chanted an ancient language (which mysteriously sounded like beeps and bleeps) which was echoic in the now silent room and glowed brightly, then when he snapped his fingers, a bright light lit the semi-dark mansion and continued to shine brighter. Eventually, the light dimmed down and revealed a bright, colorful portal in front of the Smashers.

"Are we just going to walk in there?" asked Kirby who had just returned from the kitchen.

"Yes. Just walk in normally and you'll appear in the world I specified in the chant. If you wish to go back here, all you have to do is say that you want to go back."

Link nodded along with the others and said, "Alright then, let's depart"

"Oh yes, Mario..."

"What is it-a Master Hand?"

"Recruit Bowser while you're at it."

"Oh, right... Bowser... whatever you-a say, Master Hand. Let`s-a go!"

And with that they entered the portal and reached the other side, the Mushroom Kingdom...

* * *

Mario, upon entering, breathed in the air he knows so dearly... then he turned green and fell down on the ground twitching. As a matter of fact, it wasn`t just him who felt like doing that, some of the other Smashers also felt like doing the same thing.

"What is that SMELL!" said a disgusted Peach.

Luigi looked behind him and quickly screamed, "WAAAHH!!! MARIO!!!"

Mario, recovering from his temporary state of shock, turned around to find a Garbage Can Ghost and quickly jumped towards Luigi, "Luigi! Use-a your Poltergust 3000!"

"R-right! Take-a this you stinky behemoth!"

Luigi flipped the switch of his Poltergust 3000 on and quickly shone a flashlight at the ghoul, exposing his heart. The ghost was stunned and this gave Luigi the perfect opportunity to use his Poltergust 3000 and the Garbage Can Ghost was sucked into it.

"Good-a job, Luigi! But there are-a more coming!" shouted Mario as more Garbage Can Ghosts accompanied with Gold Ghosts and Purple Punchers started approaching the Smashers.

The other Smashers, wanting to be helpful started attacking the ghosts... but... they are GHOSTS! Their ordinary attacks just couldn't hit them.

"Darn! We can't attack them with ordinary weapons!" argued a disgruntled Link.

"Luigi! What's that special flashlight you`re using on the ghosts? " asked a Gold Ghost Kirby.

"It's just an ordinary flashlight!"

Pikachu perked up and said, "It's just ordinary light?! Then... PIKACHU!!!" shouted Pikachu as he shot a huge wave of electricity at the ghosts, stunning them all in the process.

Luigi then quickly set his vacuum to Super Suck which was so powerful that all the ghosts just got sucked in.

After that was done, they then congratulated Luigi who just blushed embarrassed, "It was-a nothing!"

"Where are we?" asked a curious Golden Ghost Kirby.

Peach turned to Kirby and gave him a sweet smile, "Why, we're in Luigi's Mansion!"

Pikachu's ears perked up, "Say what?!"

"It doesn't look like his mansion... I remember it being smaller... and less infested by ghosts." explained Kirby.

"That stage is just a replica of the real, darker, scarier version. And it seems like this mansion is still infested with ghosts." explained Yoshi.

"Oh yeah, Luigi... I haven't asked you how you got this mansion yet..." asked Pikachu.

"Whuh? Oh, the king of the ghosts-a gave it to me..."

"Eh... how ironic..." proclaimed Pikachu with a sweat drop.

"And then it-a disappeared and I built a new one with my money."

"DAMN! Are you rich?" asked Pikachu, a big smile and glittery eyes spread on his face.

"Kinda... I-I guess so... a-are we rich Mario?"

"Um... well... I guess so... but most of our money is-a with Peach and Daisy..."

"DAISY! Oh God... we're-a poor, Mario..." doing his ever famous hands-on-the-side-of-his-face look.

"I guess-a she spent it all on buying orange dresses, right?"

"Now that I-a think about it... she had a second closet in her-a bedroom... oh-a brother..." said Luigi, face-palming

"WHOA LUIGI! What were you and Daisy doing in her bedroom?" taunted Pikachu.

Luigi just blushed at this and said, "N-n-nothing like THAT!"

Pikachu laughed at Luigi`s stammering and didn't notice the Green Ghost Catcher lunge at him while they both fought in a dust cloud.

"Mario..."

Mario looked at the direction of the voice and found that it belonged to Link, "What is it, Link?"

"Er... shouldn't we be looking for that person Master Hand talked about... a-and Bowser?"

Mario blinked and said, "Oh! Right! Let's-a go, Luigi!" practically dragging his brother away from Pikachu who was beaten up pretty badly.

Link helped Pikachu up and placed him on top of his shoulder, "Just like Ash, right?"

"Y-yeah... thanks, man."

"Anytime, Pikachu. Let`s get out of here."

As they exited the mansion, they heard it give off a ghostly whale before all the lights exploded in the mansion.

"And that, my friends, is-a why I don't live in there..." said Luigi in a monotone voice as if this had already happened before, and what do you know! It did!

Kirby, Link, and Pikachu had only experienced traveling like this when they were going to the Isle of Ancients and loved the idea of flattening Goombas under their feet and hitting the floating blocks.

Kirby, who's ghost appearance had already disappeared along the way, let out a cheerful giggle, "This is fun! Your world ROCKS Mario!"

Mario along with the other three just laughed as they lead the way to Bowser's castle.

Along the way, Kirby had found a Super Mushroom and used it to become Giant Kirby, while Pikachu was now proud to be a lightning and FIRE Pokemon thanks to the Fire Flower. Link was just walking and checking out Mario's world as he was kinda creeped out by the fact that everything in Mario's world had eyes.

"If you're-a wondering about the eyes, Mushroom Kingdom used to have many people like me and-a my brother. Unfortunately, Bowser turned everybody into-a blocks or other random things. We still can't convince him to-a change back the people because he's-a afraid that they will rebel against him." said Mario who was watching Kirby jump on several Goombas in his Giant Kirby form.

Link just smiled at Mario and continued walking on with the others.

Eventually, they reached a dark area with its sky covered in sulfur clouds. This place seemed to contradict the happy feeling of the Mushroom Kingdom, "Welcome to the Dark Land, everybody. Here we will-a recruit Bowser first, then when that's-a done, we'll ask-a his right-hand woman, Kammy Koopa, if she is-a willing to help us locate this mysterious person." explained Mario.

"Good plan, Mario! Now all we have to do is try to convince Bowser to join us again." said Yoshi.

"Don't worry, he is a Smasher! I'm sure he'll join us..."

"**MARIO!!!**"

"G-god! Was that Bowser?!" said a shocked Kirby who was back to normal.

"**MARIO!!! YOU GOT A LOT OF ****NERVE**** COMING TO ****MY**** CASTLE NOW!!!**"

"Hello, Bowser!"

Bowser came down from the top of his castle using his Koopa Clown Car with a scowl on his face, "MARIO!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I just-a want to talk!"

"WELL?!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!! SPEAK!!!"

"Master Hand wants everybody to regroup. Something bad has-a happened."

"What?!"

"Mr. Game & Watch has-a been destroyed!"

"And I should care, why?!"

"Bowser! Doesn't it bother you that he's-a gone?!"

"That freak had it coming! I still don't understand why he's even a Smasher! Oh, and that reminds me, WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!!!"

"Who? These three? They-a wanted to come with me."

"SCREW Master Hand and his Interuni-whatever Whats-it!! I don't give a DAMN about the freak! I don't give a DAMN about Master Hand! I don't give a DAMN about these freaks! And most certainly, I don't give a **DAMN** about your problems, Mario!! Get out of my property!!"

"That's not ALL, Bowser!"

"_**WHAT?!!!!**_" said Bowser with fire literally coming out from his mouth as he was already very annoyed by the presence of Mario.

"There's-a someone else here, in this-a world, that we don't know of and I need Kammy's help to-a figure out who it is."

"**FINE!!!** Anything to get you out of here!! Except for you, Peach... you can stay."

"NO!!!" said a very annoyed Peach.

"Grrr... **KAMMY!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!**"

And somewhere in the background, we hear shattering glass and a scream (but it seemed more like a screech), "_**WHAT!!!**_" shouted a voice as equally annoyed as Bowser's.

"**GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND MAKE **_**MARIO **_**AND HIS EGOTISTIC FRIENDS GO AWAY!!!**"

"_**DO IT YOURSELF, YOU SCUMBAG!!! I'M BUSY!!!**_"

"Excuse me, Peach..." said Bowser as he flew away somewhere in his castle, "_**MOVE YOUR BUTT, WOMAN!!!**_"

"_**MOVE YOUR OWN STUPID BUTT!!! I`M MAKING A CONCOCTION THAT WILL MAKE ME EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL!!!**_"

"_**DAMMIT KAMMY!!! YOU`RE NOT BEAUTIFUL!!! BUT YOU **__**ARE**__** GOING DOWN THERE!!!**_"

"_**MAKE ME!!!**_"

"_**FINE!!!**_"

The next thing the Smashers saw was a Magikoopa flying out of a window from above them somewhere, "**AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**" At this, the other Smashers just sweat dropped.

Then the Magikoopa stood up and glared at the Smashers who were staring at her, "**NOT EVEN A SINGLE GENTLEMAN!!!**"

At this, the Smashers sweat dropped and tried to approach her.

"DON`T MIND IT!!! You're already **too** late, you douche bags! What do you want?!!"

"We... uh... er..."

"What Pikachu means, Kammy, is that we need-a your help to look for someone." said Mario.

The Magikoopa got up on her broom and started floating above the Smashers, "And **WHY** should I help you?!!"

"Because this person is not from your world and they're messing up the land that you're trying to conquer." said (unbelievably) Link.

"And who are YOU supposed to be, kid?!!"

"I'm Link, ma'am, and these are my friends, Pikach..."

"LET me stop you right there, kid. I really don't care! You looking for an intruder? Fine! Let me get my crystal ball. Let's see ...LIGHT UP YOU STUPID... oh... he's... here."

"Wait... WHAT???" asked all the Smashers and just on cue, a small black being with yellow eyes appeared in front of everybody including Bowser who had just come out. Then all of a sudden, some kid with a strange outfit came and sliced down the creature with his equally strange weapon. Then more of those creatures appeared and everybody went into an offensive stance.

As the boy sliced down some of the beings, he noticed that the others who were with him were doing the same thing. He then reverted his attention back to the creatures he was fighting and hit them with his unusual weapon.

Mario looked at some of these creatures and noticed that there were some who were floating red sacks with hats. These creatures set fire to people around it, like Luigi for example who was running around in circles as his hat was on fire. Mario quickly used his own abilities to retaliate these crimson creatures... he took out his special Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device (or FLUDD for short) and quickly sprayed these creatures who immediately were destroyed. At this, Mario smiled and continued dousing.

Kirby, on the other hand, sucked in what appeared to be a monkey with a slingshot. When he spat him out into the blue monkey who was just close by, Kirby had gained an orange complexion, an orange bow on his head, and a slingshot. He quickly shot energy balls around the field dealing damage on the creatures around him and when some came close to him, he ran away and dropped some bananas to make them slip.

Link was busy having a sword fight with some sort of creature who looked like a bandit. He quickly slashed at the creature's side and the creature stood back a bit and taunted Link who ran at it. The creature then dropped into the sand and Link tried to see where it had gone but was quickly slashed on the back by the same creature. Link retaliated and smashed the scimitar-wielding monster on the face with his shield then he slashed him with his sword and sent him flying with a well placed upward slice!

Pikachu was battling what appeared to be a strange Zubat with a hook. It was annoying Pikachu to the extent that it just flew over him far from his reach. Pikachu finally was so annoyed that he zapped it, "Pika...**CHU!!!**" and it flew around crazily damaging some of the other monsters.

Finally the kid from earlier slashed up the last creature which looked like a ghost in a red coat with one of its eyes hanging out on a chain. The boy looked at the Smashers and gave them a smile, "Hi, I'm Sora. Who are you guys?"

"Don't-a you recognize me? It's-a me, Mario!"

"Um... who?"

"ACK!!! MY HEART!!! MY HEART!!!"

Sora then quickly backed away from Mario and looked at the others, "Hmm... a lot weirder than the last world I was in..."

"What do you mean, '_a lot weirder than the last world_'?! What about you?! All wacky and dressed up like he's from a game called Final Fantasy!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Final what? I'm sorry. I just came here to seal the rest of the Keyholes because it seems the Heartless are taking over different universes and are trying to open the gateway to Kingdom Hearts again. I must stop them for the sake of the universe."

"What are you talking about? We have no idea what all that means! What are you doing here, boy? You don't belong in this world, kid!"

"Don't worry strange... dinosaur... lizard... thing... a-anyways! Do any of you know where the Keyhole of this world is?"

"Keyhole, you ask? " said Mario who was woken up by Luigi and Peach, "There are a lot of keyholes around here... which one are you-a looking for?"

"O-oh! The one that leads to the Heart of your world."

"The heart of my world?" asked the curious Mario who looked at his brother, Peach, and Yoshi who all shrugged their shoulders, "I have this 1-up Heart..." and he took out one of the 1-up Hearts, that he conveniently keeps in case he loses a life, and gave it to Sora who just sighed and threw it away.

"Er... no... just lead me to the Keyhole..."

Mario glared at him for throwing the Heart away but agreed anyways, "Okee-dokee then... Let's-a go, everybody!"

Then Mario lead everybody to Princess Peach's castle and showed Sora what appeared to be a keyhole standing on the ground as if it was something solid, "Here... this-a is one of the many keyholes I know of. I still haven't found the key for this but..."

But before Mario could finish his sentence, Sora's weapon's tip shone brightly. Sora swung it around a bit and pointed it at the keyhole (making Mario jump out of the way) and a beam of light shot out of the weapon and shot inside the keyhole. The keyhole then shone and then dimmed after a short while. Everyone just stared at this as Sora gave them all a wide grin.

"What was that?!" asked an astonished Peach.

"I just sealed your world's Keyhole. It will stay that way and the Heartless will bother you guys less."

"Wait a minute..." roared Bowser who discreetly followed everybody, "You're telling me that those things that invaded MY castle were brought by YOU?!!"

Sora sweat dropped and quickly responded, "N-no! They came here first and I just came to stop them from destroying this world!"

"If that's what they're doing, I'll allow you to hunt them down, kid, because only **I** can destroy this world!"

"If saving worlds is your mission, then you are welcome to join us if you'd like to." said Link.

"BAAH!!! Saving worlds?! Kid, you should try taking them over!! Trust me, it's far better!" said Bowser.

"Are you the villain of this world?" Sora asked Bowser.

"Kind of you to notice! I am!"

"Then I am afraid I must vanquish you!"

"Sora, no!"

Sora then eased his offensive position and looked at Mario, "Not-a now Sora... he will just hinder you from your mission."

Sora then looked at Bowser who was in an offensice stance, ready to attack, and back at Mario who was offering his hand. Sora looked back in between the two and finally decided to take Mario's hand and shook it, "Alright! Now Sora, there is-a someone from another world who wants to meet you. He's technically my-a boss and he's kinda weird looking when you first-a see him but don't be freaked out."

Sora gave Mario a confident look, "Mario, isn't it? Well, I've seen strange things along my adventures and I can certainly say that nothing will freak me out..."

After they went back to the Smash Mansion, (bringing Bowser against his will) and met up with Master Hand, "**AHHHHH!!!!! GIANT, FLOATING HANDS!!!**" shouted Sora when he saw the two Hand brothers.

Some of the Smashers who were there in the Main Lobby noticed that Mario had come back with Bowser and the new guy and quickly approached the new guy. These people consisted of Sonic, Zelda, Ness, Lucas, Olimar, Pit, the Ice Climbers, Fox, Falco, Jigglypuff, Capt. Falcon, Snake, and R.O.B.

"Don't be afraid of him. Think of him like you or me... he's just another person." Zelda said to Sora.

Sora looked at the people around him and shook his head, "This is the strangest world of all the worlds I have ever visited... and come on! You guys can travel between worlds by just WANTING to go back! While I have to go around evading asteroids and Heatless on my Gummi Ship! M-my Gummi Ship! I left it in your world!"

"Don't worry!" said a happy Lucas, "Master Hand will get it! Right, Master Hand?"

"Sure thing..." and as Master Hand snapped his fingers, the Gummi Ship appeared just outside of the Mansion and Sora noticed this.

"Who are you people?" asked Sora

"Hello, Sora." said Master Hand, "We are the Super Smash Bros."

Zelda, Peach, Samus, and Nana glared at Master Hand, "We never agreed to that name!"

"This really is weird... but I'm kinda interested in what you guys do."

Master Hand looked at Sora and said, "Let me explain everything..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1 in Super Smash Bros: Dark Matter**

_Finally! I've finished the first chapter! This took a long time to finish but it's finally done! There are a lot of referential jokes in here! I'm proud of myself! (Like Link enjoys torturing Toon Link because he finds him as an offensive clone that Master Hand recruited)_

_Haha! I knew Sonic was gonna be burned! And he was BURNED!! XD And the ever funny Mario-Sonic rivalry commences... good times, good times..._

_And the Gate of Games? It's not a gate! It's a book! And this book explains how to open the Interuniversal Portal which leads to the diff. worlds. (Actually I quickly thought of this change because I came to realize that not all the worlds will be games, just most of them!). This allows any living creature to be transported from one world to another (the reason why Master Hand can't just snap them to the next world is because he can only do that for inanimate objects. And also because if he tried, it would easily drain him of his energy for doing magic of that magnitude)._

_Anyways, I've also shown you Mario's world in this chapter, which included Luigi's Mansion, the Mushroom Kingdom, the Dark Lands, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle. And I've introduced Kammy Koopa who's just as hot-headed as Bowser is (maybe even much more hot-headed! XD)._

_I've also introduced Sora! One of the major characters has finally appeared! Basically, what he's going to do here is lock the rest of the worlds' Keyholes because the Heartless are mysteriously taking over these new set of worlds. The Nobodies will also appear soon. What happened to Donald and Goofy you ask and why is Sora not looking for them? You'll find out soon enough! Oh yeah, Sora will have the opportunity to show the Smashers what he's got when his Final Smash is activated soon (Hint: a weapon mix of KH1 and 2). I'm sorry if I made Sora kinda paranoid here, he's gonna need a lot of getting used to what he's about to do. But don__'__t worry massive Sora fans, he'll warm up eventually! I also introduced a few Heartless like the Crimson Jazz from KH2 and the Bouncywild and Powerwild from KH1 (also the Shadow, the Bandit, the Hook Bat, and the Grand Ghost).  
_

_In the next chapter, I'll skip Master Hand's explanation and make the Smashers go to their first new world! The only clue that I'll give you for the next world is "Three-headed Monkey". XD I bet those of you who know the game already know what I'm talking about! R&R!_


	3. Chapter 2: Sora's Predicament

**SUPER SMASH BROS.: DARK MATTER**

**Story by: JSandders**

**A Multi-genre, Cross-over, Super Smash Bros. Story**

_Finally the next chapter is out! This chapter shall introduce the rest of the characters who are in the Mansion and show how they view Sora. Personalities are the rage in this chapter! Everyone's unique and that's how they'll be throughout the story! Sora's stay will be crazy like hell._

_Anyone guess yet what world it is I was talking about in the first chapter? There's only one game with a three-headed monkey! Just read to see what I'm talking about._

_Special Sora time too in the middle of the story. Explains a few questions from the past chapter so read on lucky fellow!_

_I credit a lot of companies, TV, and the World Wide Web for inspiring me..._

_Here's Chapter 2. Hope it keeps you curious._

_So here it is. LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!_

_

* * *

  
_

Master Hand then paused to breathe, "... And that's all you need to know."

Sora looked at Master Hand and at all the other Smashers, "This is interesting... I'd like to join your cause. Together, both out forces can help find this mysterious man and stop the invasion of the Heartless and the Nobodies."

"Nobodies? Like... losers?" asked Sonic, about to burst into laughter.

"N-no! They're far from LOSERS! If you don't keep your guard when you're around these beings, even if they're only Dusks, you're sure to pay the price!" retorted Sora.

"Dusks? Master Hand, this kid really confuses me... and he looks a lot like CHRIS! Are you sure that this isn't Chris of the future talking to us?!"

"No, Sonic. I was studying his history after Mario left. He's Sora, from the Square Enix Universe. He's one of its greatest heroes, putting an end to Maleficent's plans on taking over the whole of the Disney Universe. But not only that, he is also on a mission to stop Organization XIII as they are currently controlling the Nobodies that he is talking about. I have been reading a lot about him... he could be a great fighter when it comes to the next Super Smash Bros. match-up."

"Malefiecent? Disney? H-how do you know that much about me?!"

"Dude, he's the freaky ruler of this whole Multiuniverse!" Sonic answered for Master Hand.

"Not true Sonic, just one of them, along with my brother here and eight others."

"This is all still very shocking to grasp... but I know what to do... I'll help you Master Hand (_even though this world is DEFINITELY the weirdest of all the worlds_)"

"Great. Crazy, please escort Sora to his room in the mansion while I'll try to search for any possible places to search or any disturbances caused by these beings that Sora is talking about."

"WHATEVER YOU SAY, BRO!!!"

"Whoa!! Is he always like this?" asked Sora who was picked up by Crazy Hand

"Unfortunately" said almost everybody, "I heard that he once thought like his brother but a great battle had turned him nuts." said Ness somewhere behind Pit.

"_And I still can't remember what happened then..._"

"Did-a you say something, Master Hand?"

"Oh! No, Mario. I suggest that you all prepare yourselves for the long journey ahead. Maybe you could spar with Sora and see what he can do."

"That's a good idea! Let's-a go everybody!" shouted Mario to everyone in the room and they all went different ways.

"I wonder if there's anything wrong with Crazy's Universe... maybe I can fix his problem with someone's help over there and learn what happened to him." pondered Master Hand as everybody left the room.

* * *

Sora was led to a room somewhere on the fifth floor by Crazy Hand, "I think this is your room! Sorry if I don't know, this IS bruddah's territory, you know!"

"S-sure thing Crazy, j-just let me down!"

"Woops! Sorry about that!"

"Thanks... one thing, don't ever do that again!"

"No deal!! SHAZAM!!!" said Crazy Hand as he disappeared in a comedic explosion.

"... ... ... I don't wanna know... So this is my room... what's this?" observed Sora as he noticed a plaque next to his door that said SORA, "So I already have my own room... even before I joined these people?"

"Of course you do!"

"Who's there?"

"Hi! My name's Popo, and this is my sister Nana!" said an ever cheerful blue Eskimo who was followed by his sister in pink.

"Hi, how..." said Sora, quickly interrupted.

"Together, we're the ICE CLIMBERS!!!" excitedly shouted Popo as Nana bopped his head with her hammer.

"You're EMBARRASSING, do you know that! Sorry about my brother, Sora."

"No problem, I actually find him amusing. Ice Climbers? So you climb mountains?"

"Actually, yeah we do! It's even one of the stages here in the mansion."

"Stages? Oh yeah, I almost forgot that this is where people fight with each other. Maybe soon, when I have free time, I'll fight with you two."

"That's a DEAL! A one-on-one then!"

"One-on-one? Don't you mean TWO-on-one?"

"Eh? Not really, Master Hand thinks that it's only fair that we be considered one because our skills are not equal to the other Smashers. Yep, he's ageist that way..."

"Ageist? How old are you guys?"

"We're young! That's all we'll say! But even though we're young, doesn't mean that we're unmatched with the others! What about Ness, and Lucas, and Kirby, and Link's Clone! (_Toon Link: HEY!!!_) They're all young! He's just racist against Eskimos isn't he? Racist and Ageist! DO YOU HEAR ME MASTER HAND, I HATE YOUR STINKING GUTS!!!"

"And she says I'm annoying..." whispered Popo to Sora as Nana was seemingly pointing at a random direction, fire burning in her eyes, "So we'll see you soon?"

"Um... yeah. I'll just fix myself up. Maybe even take a long, warm bath..."

"Oh, sure thing. Come on sis..." said Popo as he basically picked up Nana who was still in the same position she was earlier.

Sora then, without further hesitation, entered his room and remarked the beauty of his room, "It's just like the one back home... It's so beautiful... if Kairi were here, she'd flip and be really jealous. Kairi... I miss you already." said Sora as a tear escaped his eye without him noticing.

"Who's Kairi?" asked a brown chimp as he entered Sora's room, admiring it.

"M-monkey... I haven't seen you before." quickly wiping away the tear as he came back to reality.

"Call me Diddy, Diddy Kong! I was in Nintendo City, and some of the Smashers texted me about you."

"Texted?"

"Texting! You know, cell phones! The modern age! Bah, you're probably like the Fire Emblem people! From what I heard from DK, they were pretty freaked out when they came here for the first time!"

"M-modern age?"

"Kid, you're about as clueless as Fox and Falco when I tried to let them help me save Donkey!"

"Yes, I am... I guess... Well, it was nice meeting you, Diddy."

"No sweat, man. Always glad to meet new people! I could show you around the mansion if you want later. I memorize this mansion like the palm of Master Hand! See ya!"

"Thanks, Diddy! People here sure are friendly..." said Sora standing in the middle of the hallway.

"**OUTTA MY WAY KID!!!**"

"Who? WHOA!!!" said Sora who was thrown out of the way by an angry Bowser.

"I can't believe they brought me BACK!!! Damn egotists, making me **help** them! What are they thinking!? To hell with this joint! I'm going to the city to get me a drink!"

"Th-then again, there are some egotists, but I can live with that; I did live with Riku. Riku... what happened to him? I have to find him; and put an end to this Heartless-Nobody nonsense... I can't even remember much of what happened..." said Sora as he got up from the floor he was thrown on to and sat down on his bed.

"So you lost your memory, huh?"

Sora looked out the doorway to see Solid Snake standing there.

"I think so, sir. I can only remember a few things like my friends... well... some of them at least. I can't even remember who controls the Heartless. I know that Organization XIII controls the Nobodies, but the Heartless, I'm totally confused about... though I remember the name Xehanort."

"I don't know anything about you, kid. Maybe my partners know a little about your history. Hang on..." said Snake as he pressed a button on a device in his ear, "Mei Ling, who's the kid with the giant key?"

Mei Ling answered him through his codec, "Oh my God! You're not talking about Sora, are you?"

"Yeah, it is..."

"Snake, don't you know about the legend of Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kingdom Hearts? You're kidding me, right? This kid is THAT Sora? My head's still throbbing about King Mickey, the World that Never Was, the Unbirths, Xion... It's just too much information!"

Sora stared up at Snake who was standing there having his conversation, _King Mickey? The World that Never Was? Unbirths? Xion? What's he talking about? Though, I remember Kingdom Hearts..._

Mei Ling went on, "Looks like you know a lot about the 'Key of Destiny', Snake!"

"Too much... Otacon wouldn't shut up about it when we found that duck and that dog on Shadow Moses Island..."

"Oh! You mean **Donald** and **Goofy**?"

"Yeah, them..."

Sora, who couldn't hear what Mei Ling was saying, tipped his head to the side, ... _duck and dog?_

"Well remember Snake, he can use magic and summon people to his aid..."

"**I know!** He can also change his weapon for other variations, too. I need to help him regain his memory, Mei Ling, can you think of a way?"

"Sorry Snake, maybe tell him something about his history. Maybe Otacon..."

"**NO**... just, no... I don't want him to go on and blab about this kid like the loser he really is!"

"That's mean! You know what, you're the one who's **heartless** and a **nobody**! I wish you were **unbirth**!"

"HEY! Urghh... useless woman!" grunted Snake as he ended the transmission.

"What did you learn?"

"Kid, you're Sora, the Key of Destiny. You go around stopping the Heartless and the Nobodies. You never reached the age of the Unbirths because they're extinct for some reason. You're fighting Xemnas and his group, Organization XIII, currently along with the evil witch, Maleficent. You go around with your friends Donald and Goofy on your Gummy Ship. You go around to different worlds locking key holes and maintaining order under the rule of King Mickey! You are also currently looking for Riku who is trapped somewhere in the darkness. Oh yeah, and you have a relationship with a girl named Kairi."

"W-what!?" said Sora as he blushed red, "I-I-I don't! Anyways, forget about th-that!! It's not your business!!!"

"Interesting reaction...."

"Sh-shut up!!! Anyways, who are these other people? Maleficent? Donald? Goofy? King Mickey? I don't remember any of these people!" said Sora, quickly changing the subject.

"You don't remember Donald and Goofy? Why don't you ask them yourself? They're back in the base, FOXHOUND. But to bring you there, I'd either have to disguise you, sneak you in, appoint you as a new member, or kill you. I don't wish to do the latter, kid."

"N-never mind, sir. Thanks anyways."

"Don't worry, kid. I'll find a way to get you into FOXHOUND."

"Maybe soon when I get to understand just what the hell you guys do around here."

"Trust me kid, no one knows. The invasion of the Heartless and the Nobodies had just happened along with this stick figure guy. Stick figure... hmph... don't worry, kid. I was just as weirded out when I first learnt of this place and snuck in to infiltrate it especially when I was caught and asked to join them, but after a while, you get used to weird things and trust me, your sense for expecting the unexpected becomes increasingly higher! I was actually surprised when Meta Knight seemed to attack people better. He can sense people behind him and strike them down easily... he scares a lot of people here. Where is he now?"

Sora just blinked at Snake who seemed to change the subject rather quickly, "How'd we get from my story to this guy's story in a few seconds?"

Snake made a dumb face and just said, "That happens all the time." to which Sora face-palmed to.

"Anyways, thanks again, sir. Can you please go, I want to be alone for a while."

"Anytime, kid. (Am I becoming kinder?! This mansion has made me soft! I need to juggle some grenades...) I'll see you soon."

"Yeah... _I need to be alone for a while. How long have I been alone..._" said Sora who sighed as he remembered Kairi, Riku, and the others (just not Donald and Goofy).

Sora then took off his jacket, shirt, and gloves, revealing a strong build. He looked at his necklace and tried to remember his past, _King Mickey_. He then put his weapon down on the bed along with his four pieces of clothing that he had just removed as he went into his room's bathroom.

Sora, after completely undressing, soaked into the tub which he had just recently filled with warm water and relaxed his mind, _This memory loss is frustrating! I don't know half the people I should! When I'm done dealing with some problems I'll try to find out more about these "friends" of mine... and what a headache to learn all that from an old man _(N/A: it's a good thing Snake can't read minds! XD) _in just a minute. (sigh) Well, I'll just stress myself if I keep thinking like this. All I need to do is seal the keyholes, fight the Heartless and the Nobodies, probably fight Organization XIII look for Riku and those other guys that man was talking about (I forgot to ask for his name... oh well, I got all the time in the world to do that), and try to help these people in whatever seems to be troubling them... then I can go back to Kairi... Kairi..._

"SORA!!!"

"**WAHHH!!!!!**" screamed Sora when Crazy Hand suddenly appeared in the bathroom, "DAMMIT CRAZY!!! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!!!" he cussed as he reached for the curtain to cover himself.

"No!" said Crazy Hand joyfully, "The Smashers are bugging me about you constantly! Why don't you go play with them?!"

"FIRSTLY, I'm not a kid, I'm 15. SECONDLY, tell them to wait for half an hour so I can straighten out my thoughts, THIRDLY, get out of MY bathroom! Give me some privacy!!"

Crazy Hand sweat-dropped, "S-sorry! 30 seconds, gottcha!"

"MINUTES!!! 30 minutes, you nimrod!! I'll meet up with them later."

"Sure thing!! BOOM!!!" shouted Crazy Hand as he disappeared in an explosion, the way he always does.

"This is definitely the weirdest world I've ever been to..."

After Sora had taken his bath undisturbed (except for Crazy Hand who came back 30 SECONDS later, "CRAZY!!! I SAID MINUTES!!!"), he went to the closet that was a few feet from the bathroom. He looked inside and saw a different set of clothes from the ones that he normally wore. Instead of his blue shirt, he now wore a black version. He felt hot so he didn't wear the jacket that was hanging on a hanger and instead went for a cape and secured some arm protection. He wore a longer, yellow version of his gloves and put on his own necklace. Then he put on a new pair of baggy pants (more modern than what he wore) and secured it with a belt that had a familiar mouse-head symbol as a buckle. He then got his bags from his old belt that he used to contain his things and secured them on his new belt. Finally, he put on a modern version of his shoes.

After Sora finished dressing, he looked himself over in the mirror and summoned his Keyblade to his hand. Overall, he looked more aged and modern. He smiled.

**Knock, knock, knock...**

He looked towards the door and opened it and outside he saw none other than the Pokemon Trainer, "Hello! I heard that there was a new guy here in the Mansion and I just wanted to meet him. I'm Red by the way!"

"Hi Red, I'm Sora. Where were you when everyone else was greeting me maniacally?"

"Out in the garden, training my three Pokemon"

"What's a Pokemon?"

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT'S A POKEMON!!!**" grunted an enraged Red. Never before has Red ever met anyone who doesn't know a Pokemon (thanks to Master Hand, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff, everybody in the mansion knows what they are. Can't say the same about Sora though...), "**ARE YOU DAFT!?! DO YOU WANT ME TO DRILL IT INTO YOUR HEAD USING A RHYPERIOR?!? I'LL KEEL YOU!!! I'LL KEEL YOU!!!**"

"Red! Stop going all Achmed the Dead Terrorist on him!" said a shocked Marth.

"**NEVER!!! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT POKEMON ARE!!! HE MUST BE DESTROYED!!! CHARIZARD, I CHOO...**" said a fuming Red who was strangling Sora in the most comedic way about to grab his Pokeball.

"NO!!! Not now, Red!" said a shocked Marth who quickly took the ball from the trainer's hand, "RED!!! Sora's new here. Of course he wouldn't know what a Pokemon is! Snap out of it!"

"**DIE!!!**" Red said simply as foam started to form around his mouth to which Marth quickly smashed Red's head with his sword, Falchion.

"Sora!" shouted the prince of Altea, "Are you alright? Did Red break anything important? (I'm surprised he can even do this without his Pocket Monsters)"

"Y-yes... (cough, cough)... I'm okay!" said a shocked Sora who just held his neck in pain, sitting against the wall.

"Good. I'm Prince Marth, if you wanted to know. I'm one of the Smashers here and I rest a few doors away from you. It's a good thing Red didn't do anything harsh, he's not usually like this. I hope you don't think bad about us after that."

Sora stood up and cracked his neck, "Nice to meet you, Marth (I can't believe this guy's a prince! He looks more like a princess!). I see you already know me. So what are you going to do about Red?"

"Him? Master Hand can take care of him." After saying so, Marth unexpectedly, took out a cell phone from a cell phone bag attached to his belt, "Master Hand, Red needs your fervent attention on the second hallway of the fifth floor... yes... no, he went crazy after Sora said... yes, how did you know? ... I see... yes I can do that... what? ...um... okay then... your welcome, sir... good bye." and Marth ended the conversation by flipping his phone off, "Okay then. Can you kindly help me get Red into the infirmary?"

"Um... sure."

"Okay."

The two knelt down and helped Red up. Afterwards, Marth surprisingly lifted Red all the way up to his shoulder and slung him over, "Let's go. It's the first door to the left on the third floor."

Sora nodded and went with Marth down to the infirmary. People from the fifth and fourth floor noticed that Sora was already done bathing and accompanied him to the infirmary.

Sora looked at the mixed group of Smashers walking with him and he started giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Fox who was walking near Sora along with Falco.

"This UNDENIABLY is the weirdest world I've ever been in!" he said as he finally let out a cheerful laugh, he was amused by this fact.

"What makes you say so?" asked Jigglypuff who was next to Sora along with Kirby.

"The worlds I usually travel to only has one certain kind of people, creature, or animal inhabitting it; but here, it's all of the above! It's hilarious! Hahahahaha!" chortled Sora.

"_I don't get it._" whispered Lucas to Ness who nodded in agreement.

Sora then stopped laughing and smiled his famous grin. But after looking at Red he frowned and asked the Smashers, "What's a Pokemon?"

Some of the Smashers gasped, "You don't know what a Pokemon is?! No wonder Red tried to beat the crap out of you by himself!" said a shocked Sonic who was told of the story by Marth while Sora and a few of them were walking.

"Actually," Marth said as they went down to the third floor, "Red was about to call out Charizard and probably the other two to try and do the Triple Finish without the aid of a Smash Ball."

"A Pity Final Smash? Well, that's what you'd expect from a kid who stays in the background while he lets his Pokemon do the thrashing!" said an insulted Pikachu after hearing that Sora didn't know what Pokemon were.

"Reminds me of someone whom I believe his name starts with A, ends with H, and has a middle letter. What was it again? Oh yeah, S." teased Popo as Nana glared at him for being so rude to Pikachu.

"Th-that's not very nice!" said Pikachu.

"Says the guy who does it ALL the time!" retorted Popo who ducked from Nana's hammer swing.

"Popo! Bad dog, uh... I mean brother! You can't treat one of our friends that way!"

"You treat Master Hand that way!"

"He's a different story!" said Nana as fire erupted from her eyes by the mere mention of Master Hand's name.

"Quit it, guys! We're here." said Falco, "Let's drop Red here and we can spar with Sora afterwards."

"I agree." said Marth as he entered the infirmary with Sora and a few Smashers following.

"You guys still haven't answered my question, what are they?" said Sora.

"Pokemon are various monsters that inhabit a world somewhere in the Nintendo Universe. They began to over-populate the planet so some were relocated here, the Delta Universe, also known as the Smash Universe. They are actually Pocket Monsters and have different abilities like being able to use fire, water, or electricity. Pikachu here is an electric type Pokemon, show him Pikachu." said Red, unbelievably, in his unconscious state.

Pikachu sweat-dropped at what Red had said but he agreed anyways and let out small shocks from his body, astonishing Sora, "Wow! I can do that to you know? **Thundara!**"

And after saying the spell and lifting his Keyblade, a bolt of powerful lightning erupted from the sky and short-circuited the lights in the infirmary, making the lights blink for a while before Master Hand fixed this immediately, "Pikachu! I told you not to do that again!"

"WHAT!!! That was Sora!" argued back Pikachu to the hand in another room.

"Wow, Sora! You are-a really good! I can't wait to-a battle you!" said Mario who was in the infirmary, dressed in his Dr. Mario outfit.

"Mario? You're a doctor? Didn't expect that with the clothes you wore a while ago." said Sora who noticed that he electrocuted Red awake.

"He's a lot of jobs!" said Yoshi who was in the room, sitting on a gurney, "He's a doctor, yes. But he's also a carpenter, an archaeologist, his most famous job is probably being a plumber, and he's also the Hero of Mushroom Kingdom! That's the world you were in last."

"Wow! You must always be busy!"

"Not-a really! I haven't been a carpenter in a while and I've-a only been an archaeologist once. Plumbing is-a not an everyday job and I'm usually a doctor only for a while. So I'm free a lot of time! And now that Red is awake (Red: My body hurts...), I can get out of the clinic and-a fight you!"

"Hey! That's not fair! We asked him to fight us first!" argued the Ice Climbers.

"No. Actually, Mario was the first one who asked me. I'd love to fight the Hero of Mushroom Soup!" said Sora happily.

"That's KINGDOM, not SOUP!" said Yoshi who was now next to Mario, "And if you guys want to spar, the Flat Zone 2 stage is available."

"Flat Zone... 2?"

"Don't worry Sora! There's nothing to be creeped out about... other than the fact that you become flat and the stage is designed from Mr. Game & Watch's world." said Diddy who was swinging on one of the privacy curtain poles of the infirmary using his tail.

"F-flat? No problem! I've changed a lot of times when going to different worlds. I've even been a lion cub! I can handle the change! And... who's Mr. Game & Watch?"

"He's-a the guy who was... um, er... defeated by the stick-a figure that we are looking for." said Mario as he was careful not to say that Mr. GNW was "dead".

"Oh? Then the more we should look for this evil person you're talking about!"

"Mama mia! Do you know how hard it is to kill a Smasher?! We are... uhh..." paused Mario as he realized what he just said.

"KILLED?!?! The MORE we should find this guy! I'll join your group Mario. I'll become a Smasher!"

"Yay!! We got a new Smasher added to the roster!" said Diddy Kong as he clapped his hands and let out a squeal of laughter, "I'll go and add your name, why don't you fight Mario now? I'll call the hand and tell him to set the stage up and to transport you guys there... oh yeah, and your "trophification"

"Trophification?" asked a confused Sora who was suddenly dragged to the Command Room by Diddy with the others following.

* * *

"Master Hand! Master Hand! Sora agrees to be a Smasher, so he's gotta be trophified!" shouted Diddy who let go of Sora's hand.

"He did? Are you sure you want this, Sora?"

"Yes I do, Master Hand!"

"Okay then. Sora, please strike a pose. This will only tickle you and take a few seconds."

"O-okay..." said Sora as he stood there and did his offensive stance with his Keyblade.

Master Hand then cast an ancient spell (beeps and bleeps) to which Sora suddenly turned into a trophy.

Diddy touched the base of Sora's trophy and it shone and turned into Sora again, "What the HELL!!! What did you DO?!?"

"You are now a trophy and part of the World of Trophies, Sora. This way, you cannot be killed by your enemy when your health depletes. We can also trophify your friends, items, enemies, and your FINAL SMASH!"

"F-final Smash? What's that?"

"Here, let me show you..." said Master Hand as he snapped his fingers and made a Smash Ball appear, "This, Sora, is a Smash Ball. In order for you to activate it, you have to smash it open before the others do. Once you've done that, your body will be surrounded by an aura of light and your eyes shall glow. Then it's up to your instincts, because there are five kinds of Final Smashes: Directional, which launches your powerful attack in one direction; Focused, which affects any nearby opponent; Trapping, which focuses your attack on a certain area, trap anyone in that area, and lets you demolish your opponent or opponents without them being able to retaliate; Stage Wide, which affects the whole stage; and finally Transformation, which allows the Smasher to turn into a much more powerful version of him or herself. So care to try?"

"I'd be GLAD to!" said Sora who snatched the Smash Ball and started whacking at it with his Keyblade like some power-hungry fool.

"_I never knew Sora had that kind of side..._" whispered Nana to Yoshi who nodded back.

"_I know. I thought that he was something like Mario. You know, a goody-two-shoes kind of..._ um, er..." said Yoshi before he noticed that Mario was listening to them and had a giant toon vein throbbing on his forehead.

Sora finally smashed it open and the bright aura surrounded his body and his clothes changed to white and yellow, like a powerful Drive Form, "**DUAL ULTIMA!!!**" shouted Sora like a battle cry and both Ultima Weapons from Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 appeared in front of his hands, floating and spinning idly (like in Master Form). Sora was also levitating off the ground.

"Wow! His Final Smash is awesome, but not more awesome than mine!" bragged Sonic.

"So this is the Final Smash that you guys were talking about... I feel really powerful in this new Drive Form..."

"It's settled then," said Master Hand who quickly turned Sora into a trophy again in the form he was in, immediately bringing him back, "Your Final Smash will be called Dual Ultima, it's an example of a Transformation Final Smash. Just bring whatever else you own and I can turn it into a trophy for you, like your Keyblade and your Gummy Ship."

"Maybe later, Master Hand. I want to fight Mario on the Flat Zone 2 stage."

"You can, but after you return from the first new world that we're going to. I just recently learned that a world was in danger of being invaded by these Heartless of which you speak of. It's in the universe that my brother created, called the LucasArts Universe. You're going to the Tri-Island Area and you shall help that world and seal off its keyhole along with trying to figure out if they know anything about this stick figure."

"Will-a do, Master Hand." said a disappointed Mario after hearing that he's not fighting Sora yet, "You ready to go Sora?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Who else wants to come other than these two?" asked Master Hand to the Smashers.

"Me, me, me! I want to go to another place with islands like before when we all went to the Isle of Ancients..." said Diddy who just realized what he had said.

"M-m-my home..." whimpered R.O.B.

"I-i'm sorry Ancient Minister! I forgot about your crisis!" said Diddy trying to correct himself.

"If Diddy's going, then I should too. I am his uncle!" said a caring Donkey Kong.

Kirby without a single word went next to Sora... before screaming, "THE LAST WORLD WAS AWESOME!!! I WANT TO GO AGAIN!!!"

"Hehe! You can come, pinky. Who else?"

Captain Falcon raised his finger and said, "Maybe, I can go, too. I need to go somewhere new, it's getting cramped in here."

"A-and me, too!" said Olimar who appeared in the background with Pikmin by his side.

"Olimar? You want to come?" asked Mario who was looking at the Pikmin Captain himself.

"He's going. Why can't I?"

"Oh! You're-a still stalking Captain Falcon after he saved your life from that giant R.O.B.!"

"Sorry..." said the Ancient Minister knowing that it was one of his sentinels.

"N-no! I already said I WASN'T stalking him! Great grumblers, how many times must I say it!"

"_Great grumblers?_" whispered a confused Sora to DK who was next to him.

"_Don't worry, kid. He says a lot of random rhetorical phrases. You'll get used to it._"

"_Right..._"

"Okee-dokee, Olimar. You can-a join us."

"That's 7" said Master Hand, "2 more may go."

"Are we considered TWO now?!" asked an angry Nana.

Master Hand sweat-dropped after seeing Nana bursting into flames out of pure anger, "Y-yes you are, Nana..."

"Good! **We better be... for your sake!**" said an evil-faced Nana.

"So that's-a it! Let's-a go everybody! Master Hand...."

"Sure thing, Mario! Good luck!"

And so the Smashers, along with the newly recruited Smasher Sora, entered into the world of the man they shall come to know as Guybrush Threepwood.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2 in Super Smash Bros: Dark Matter**

_I shall give every Smasher a personality that's weird! I'm vague that way... (for those of you who are confused, Diddy is acting as the Right Hand's right-hand in organizing order in the mansion. Don't ask me why I chose him, it came out randomly! XD)_

_Took a while but Chapter 2 is done! And it was all about Sora's background and official recruitment into the Super Smash Bros. (Female Smashers: WE NEVER AGREED TO THAT!!!) aka THE WEIRDEST WORLD SORA"S EVER BEEN TO. It seems that Sora doesn't remember anyone from the Disney Universe! How did this happen? And how is he going to remember everyone he had originally met? Donald and Goofy shall answer that. But for now we shall see how this works along as a sub-plot. And it also seems that all that Sora can think about in his temporary state of amnesia is Kairi (he's definitely in to her!) and Riku (where is he?). I've also given Sora a Final Smash, Dual Ultima! (I don't want to use the Gummy Ship like everybody does! It would be a complete rip-off of the Landmasters!) You can't imagine how powerful this Final Smash is, people (38% damage with an ordinary hit!), though the bad part is it's hard to control yourself if you're levitating off the ground uncontrollably and still have to concentrate on controlling the massive power!_

_My personal view on Sora? He's heroic... yup, typical hero... but seriously I think he's pretty primitive despite the computers and other stuff in his world! The timeline of his world is kinda confusing because they live primitively but electronically (damn Final Fantasy!!) XD. BTW, all the Smashers have a cell phone so Sora's getting one once he comes back from the Tri-Island Area. He's also going to fight Mario in Flat Zone 2, that's a promise!_

_So the next world is Monkey Island! I can tell you that I chose this game because I'm totally into the game again after years of not playing it! It's not going to be based on any of the games in the tetralogy but a mix of all four (I'll be doing this for games with many sequels, like I'm doing right now for Sora). I've included Mario, Sora, Diddy, DK, Kirby, Capt. Falcon, Olimar, and the Ice Climbers (can you find out why I chose some of these? You'll see! XD). How can Guybrush handle much more weirdness AND how can they tolerate, "Guybrush Threepwood, Mighty Pirate!"? We'll soon find out!  
_

_Sorry to those who don't know the game, but there will be a lot of fourth-wall breaking in this world (that's LucasArts for you!) so a lot of people are going to be confused, especially Guybrush! XD R&R!_


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion Mayhem

**SUPER SMASH BROS.: DARK MATTER**

**Story by: JSandders**

**A Multi-genre, Cross-over, Super Smash Bros. Story**

_Chapter 3 of a very, very long story! (God please help me now! XD)_

_What I noticed when I was done with Sora's Predicament is that I made Marth say, "Achmed the Dead Terrorist" in the story when he shouldn't actually know who that "guy" is! Oh well, I'll just make it seem like he blurted it out randomly like Yoshi did in Recruiting the First Two when he said, "Final Fantasy"! Problem solved! Ike's also missing from the second chapter (because I meant to add him but forgot! :P)_

_Okay, so Sora is getting help from Smashers in his memory problem, especially from Snake (whom I realized I made too nice ~ so I made him juggle grenades! XD XD XD) Donald and Goofy are in FOXHOUND and Sora shall see them soon, (meaning a Metal Gear arc) but will his memory be fixed when he meets them? Here's a hint, "BACON!!!" and no..._

_And onto MONKEY ISLAND™ and Guybrush's antics to become the greatest pirate in the whole of the Caribbean while it's infested with ghost pirates, monkeys, and heartless, and nobodies! Can Sora still call the Smash Mansion the weirdest place he's ever been to after this experience? DUH!!!_

_Well, here's Chapter 3. Hope it keeps you curious._

_So here it is. LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sora stepped on fresh sand on the shore of their mystery world's beach. He looked around whispering to himself, "_This reminds me of Jack`s world..._"

"Who's-a Jack?" asked a man in red who stood next to him.

"Huh? Oh, he's a guy I know that lives on an island like this one, Mario."

"So we're on an island, huh?" asked Popo, "Well then SURFS UP!!!" he shouted as he suddenly had a surfboard and was wearing a blue hoodie, blue floral shorts, sandals, and sunglasses. Nana instantly smashed him into the ground afterward.

"Popo, you **idiot**! We're not here to enjoy ourselves! We're here on a very dangerous mission regarding that guy who murdered Mr. Game & Watch! Also, we're helping Sora with his problems!"

"_(muffled-sounds-underneath-sand)_" replied Popo.

"That's what I thought you'd say." glared Nana at her half buried brother.

Sora just sweat-dropped at this before he noticed something far away, lights. Captain Falcon noticed this too and pointed in the direction, "I notice lights up ahead. It could be a town of some sort. Let's go everybody!" he said running to the direction (now that Sonic was nowhere nearby, Capt. Falcon was proud to be the fastest of the group again.)

They ran towards the lights and found that it was a town. On a sign that arced the entrance, it said, "Welcome to Melee Island". The Smashers continued into the town. Some pirates noticed them and started whispering to each other. The Smashers looked at the townspeople uneasily and stopped in what appeared to be the town square.

"These people are not looking at us nicely, Mario." said Kirby.

"Maybe it's because we're dressed differently, or maybe it's because of you and the monkeys over there..." said Sora who realized his clothes didn't change.

"I-I-I seem out of place here! And I'm hungry!" shouted Kirby which made the townspeople look at the group of nine Smashers more irritated-like.

"Kirby, just stay out of sight. It-a seems that you're the only one out of all of us attracting the attention (_I'm jealous..._). We'll-a try to find someone who can help us blend in." said Mario who quickly hid Kirby behind DK who wasn't attracting as much attention.

They went northward onto a path that seemed to lead up to a mansion on a cliff top, "I think the guy who governs this place lives in there..." said DK as they approached the mansion.

**CRASH! BANG! PUNCH! KICK! OWW!**

"Or maybe, the guy who lives in there did live there and is now being kicked out by his wife..." predicted Diddy with DK sweat-dropping.

"**GUYBRUSH! If you can't even do shopping properly like you're supposed to, I don't even ****know**** what to do with you anymore!**"

"**But plunder bunny... they were all out of your make-up and perfumes... and we ran out of grog**..."

"**Get out of here before I sick the Piranha Poodles on you!**"

"**You wouldn't do that to me, would you Elaine?**"said the voice, panicky

"**SICK HIM!!!**"

The next thing the Smashers saw was a scrawny, blond-haired guy being kicked out of the door. He wore a blue coat, a big belt, black pants, and boots, "OW! Well, I guess that's what they call tough love." then he noticed the Smashers, "Who are you guys?"

Sora was lost for a while before he finally blurted out, "Uhh... S-sora, my name is Sora. These are my friends. We are here to ask you if you know anything about a black stick figure."

"A black stick figure? How original is JSandders to think up of that?!"

"J-who?" asked all the Smashers confused.

"I... don't... know... sorry about that. I'm Guybrush, by the way! Guybrush Threepwood, a mighty pirate!"

"A mighty pirate? But you don`t look like the last pirate I saw in a different world and he was a pirate. In fact, he was a Pirate Lord!" said Sora.

"I bet he's one of those captains who only like rum and women and don't try going for the big picture! I bet he doesn't even know the greatest treasure there is and where it can be found! Well I do! That makes me superior to him, for I AM a mighty pirate! Haha!!"

Capt. Falcon thought, "_Oh great, a guy who`s all talk and no action..._"

"Shut up! I can read what the author's typing you know!" shouted Guybrush angrily and a little confused.

Mario just shook his head and asked Guybrush, "And what-a is the greatest treasure?"

"It's the very same treasure that haunts the minds of pirates all over the seven seas and is deemed unfetchable, unbearable, unimaginable and undeniably powerful: the treasure of Big Whoop!"

"That's what it's called? Big Whoop? Big whoop! I know treasures that have better names! What makes this treasure so un-everything!" asked Nana a bit disappointed.

"It was kept hidden by the UNdead pirate LeChuck on one of the cursed islands of the Tri-Island Area that my Elaine`s father, Grandpa Marley, governs over, Dinky Island!"

"Undead pirate? Is Big Whoop cursed and does this undead pirate want to kidnap your wife?" questioned Sora

"Y-yeah! How did you know?!"

"_This guy is a spitting manifestation of Will..._"

"Excuse me?" asked Guybrush

"N-nothing!" replied Sora

"_Excuse me_? Why'd you say that? Do pirates have manners?" asked Popo who was just back-slapped by Nana.

"Of course pirates have manners! It makes them better respected and noble pirates! I bet this guys one of the kindest pirates to ever sail the vast, blue oceans!" answered Nana for Guybrush

"Of course NOT!!" said a flabbergasted Guybrush, "I'm one of the most feared pirates ever! After defeating LeChuck four times, finding Big Whoop (also known as the Carnival of the Damned), turning a person into gold and back, assembling the Ultimate Insult, and Escaping Monkey Island thrice in order to marry the woman I love, I have become one of the best pirates ever! Thus, a mighty pirate I am!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be angry about it!" said Capt. Falcon who was waiting impatiently.

"And what is your story?" asked Guybrush who looked at the 6 people in front of him accompanied by two monkeys (A/N: Kirby was still hiding behind DK and he was really hungry!).

"We're... travelers."

"Oh great! Tourists! You guys have already destroyed the SCUMM Bar! Have you come to take away the rest of the Island and turn Melee into a tourist haven like you guys did to Jambalaya?!" said Guybrush, almost about to cry.

"We have no idea what you're talking about, crazy person..." shouted Popo about to lose his mind from all the things that Guybrush was saying.

"**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! I NEED FOOD!!!**" yelped Kirby as he came out of his hiding place and ran at Guybrush shaking him as fast as a jackhammer smashing on concrete.

"W-w-w-what i-i-i-s th-th-th-is th-th-th-ing!?!?" gasped Guybrush as he was continuously shifting back and forth in Kirby's grip.

"That's Kirby! He's-a the Pink Puffball Star Warrior of Dream Land!" proudly proclaimed Mario.

"**AND I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" added Kirby.

"O-o-o-kay! O-o-o-kay!! I-I-I kn-kn-kn-ow j-j-j-ust th-th-th-e p-p-p-lace!!!"

* * *

Guybrush first lead the Smashers to Pegnose Pete, who (thanks to the Ultimate Insult) now was a pansy of a pirate and turned over his cut-throat life to be a tailor, "Come back, soon! You guys look GORGEOUS!!!"

Mario was wearing a red swashbuckler cap, a red vest with a white shirt underneath it, a peach dress scarf decorated upon his neck, black pants and brown boots.

Sora was wearing a cloth cap over his head while wearing an eye patch. He also wore a red coat supported by his belt with his cape dangling over. Under this red coat he wore a buttoned sea-blue coat. He also wore black versions of his gloves. He had white baggy pants instead of his normal pants and brown boots.

Diddy exchanged his hat for a bi-cornered hat with the word "LucasArts" on it. He also changed his red shirt for a vest variation.

Donkey Kong was now wearing a scarf instead of a tie, still with the DK on it. He also wore cuffs on his wrists.

Kirby was wearing a blue bandanna on his head and an eye-patch.

Capt. Falcon was wearing a wide tri-cornered hat (it cast a shadow which effectively hid his eyes like his visor), a red bandanna under the hat, a black overcoat, brown gloves and boots, a cutlass and a pistol.

Olimar was wearing a black floral bandanna over his helmet, a black and white striped shirt over his suit, black pirate wristbands, and brown leather pants secured with a belt.

Popo was now wearing a blue, hooded, vest with a blue-striped white shirt underneath, brown gloves and boots, and a pair of blue jeans. Nana was in a red-schemed version of her brother`s clothes.

"That tailor's gay..." Popo told his sister.

"Yeah, he is..." Nana told her brother.

"You'd be surprised to know what he used to do!" Guybrush told the twins.

"Now where's the food?!?" Kirby told everyone.

"Don't worry my pink, ultra-midget pirate, friend! If your friends weren't lying about you being the greatest glutton after That-One-Guy-Who-Ordered-Everything-On-The-Menu-At-An-All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet-Special-At-Planet-Threepwood..."

"You mean Chubby MacLardbutt!" shouted one of the pirates walking in the square.

"Right! Thank you! You can help me get rid of some nasty pests!"

"Trust me Mr. Thriftwood, this will benefit both me and you. ESPECIALLY me!!!" replied Kirby, playing around with his Cutter, at the same time looking menacingly at Guybrush.

Guybrush backed away from Kirby and looked at Capt. Falcon when the racer said, "So, where did you get the name Guybrush?"

"LucasArts was too lazy and saved my file-name as guy. Since they were making my sprite, they saved it as a brush filetype, making it 'guyDOTbrush', the name stuck!"

"... ... ... you're just creepy now..." said the captain who was dressed like a captain.

"Here we are... The _LUA Bar_... yech... this is what the tourists turned our lovely SCUMM Bar into. I once almost put their business to ruin when I set one of their paintings on fire, too bad it didn't work! You`ll be able to eat and eat here and make them so rich that they'll retire early." said Guybrush.

"That's a unique plan..." exclaimed Sora who was now wearing clothes reminiscent of a pirate.

"It's the perfect plan!" Guybrush shouted in victory.

"Okay, Kirby... Kirby?" Mario looked around for Kirby but found out he wasn't there anymore. The Smashers ran into the LUA Bar and found that Kirby was already eating every single food that was floating on the stream-style conveyor belt, "Mama mia! He's such a glutton!"

"Look at it this way, at least now we know where to go when we get hungry on our mission to stop the heartless and locking this world's keyhole." said Sora to Mario.

"Kirby's making me hungry. I think I'll eat too. Excuse me..." said Olimar after not talking for a while.

Everyone looked at Olimar and felt their stomachs rumbling, "Table for ten, please..."

"Ten? You're bringing the monkeys along?" asked Guybrush.

"Of course! How are we gonna eat then?" both monkeys asked Guybrush

"**AHH!!!** T-talking monkeys! But then again there was Jojo Jr... sure then! Ten it is!"

* * *

"How did you find the cuttlefish, little marshmallow?" asked Guybrush

"**HOT!!!! WHY WAS IT ON FIRE!??! HOT!!!!!**" replied Kirby who burnt his bandanna 'coz he was now in his Fire form.

"Okay, but how was it?"

"**DAMN DELICIOUS!!!!! ORDER ME ANOTHER ONE!!!!**"

"So you say this balloon guy here can become anything he eats, huh?"

"Yep!" said Diddy who was chowing down on a chicken leg, "Kirby`s species are morphing creatures that are complete gluttons. When they're really hungry, they'll eat anything. When they tried consuming enemies and items through their vacuum-like ways of eating, they learned that they can take their abilities or functions and use them against their enemies at the same time gaining a funky hat to accompany the power. This has come to be known as the Copy Ability and Kirby can do it on absolutely anything, like the food he just ate..."

"Oh, I get it! I guess it was lucky for him then when Masahiro Sakurai thought up of that for the game Kirby's Adventure and its predecessors... Why am I saying weirder things now?"

"Hey, why don't we leave Kirby here for a while we try to find the keyhole of this world." suggested Capt. Falcon and the other people agreed.

The group exited and left Kirby behind. They walked out of the town and went towards the docks.

"So you have two captains, two monkeys, 3 kids, an Italian, and a pillow for a crew? That's funny!" said Guybrush who found the group stranger than any of his previous ones.

"Two captains? Capt. Falcon is-a not really a captain, it's just a title that he uses." said Mario blatantly.

"Hey! I could be an excellent captain!" argued Capt. Falcon.

"And I'm not a kid! I'm 15." added Sora.

"And I'm getting pissed at all this nonsense!" continued Nana.

"And I just want to get this done with." said a depressed Olimar.

"And I'm Guybrush Threepwood!" said the over-eccentric pirate, making all the irritated Smashers glare at him.

Suddenly, out of the blue, without certain preparation, the Heartless appeared in the darkness of the night. The Smashers got into an offensive stance leaving Guybrush in a confused state somewhere behind them, "... Hey Mario, are these guys with you?"

The Heartless attacked first. A Shadow quickly jumped on Sora who quickly retaliated by summoning his Kingdom Key and slicing it down. Guybrush noticed this and stood somewhere in the back to watch what would happen next. Sora continued slicing some more Shadows when he noticed that some Darkballs started appearing and concentrated on the teleporting Heartless.

Donkey Kong, with his immense strength, took on a cannon-like blue Heartless that was aiming at the gorilla by means of a target that it projects on the ground. He kept beating at it but it was just too tough, so he charged up a punch until steam escaped from his head and released a devastating Giant Punch on the Cannon Gun, destroying it. He then reverted his attention to a Missilediver that was fast approaching.

Capt. Falcon proved that he was a good pirate by making good use of the cutlass and the pistol that he received earlier. He shot several pirate-like Heartless with wings with the pistol and slashed down any that came by. Though he was able to fend the assailants off, he still was not as skilled with a sword as Link or any of the Fire Emblem soldiers, so he dropped both weapons on the ground and went into an offensive stance, taunting the Air Pirates and Air Vikings to come at him.

Olimar plucked out a few Pikmin from the ground (confusing Guybrush) and he ordered them to attack a group of rather small, long-eared Heartless with pointy hats. As the plants approached the creatures, the monsters started spinning like tornadoes, hence its name Tornado Step. Some Pikmin were killed but some retaliated and started beating the Heartless up senselessly. In a battle between plants and shadow-beings... plants lost, so Olimar took revenge personally by doing a headbutt on one of the Tornado Steps and kicking another one. The Tornado Steps looked at each other and one of them shrugged its shoulders. Afterward they started running towards Olimar who, in his defense, plucked more Pikmin.

The sword and the gun that Capt. Falcon dropped earlier were picked up by a Sniperwild. The Ice Climbers noticed this and started running at the Sniperwild. The monkey-like creature noticed them and started calling more Sniperwilds that appeared afterwards. The Ice Climbers looked at each other for a while, nodded, and continued running at the group of monkey-like beings, smashing their hammers in every which direction. The Sniperwilds were truly no match even if they shot at the Ice Climbers with their slingshots, the Ice Climbers were just a really good team.

While the people were fighting, a lone Lance Soldier watched the Smashers and the Heartless fight. Along with him, on top of his head, was Diddy (watching the fight). Diddy watched as most of the Heartless were defeated and finally, out of plain boredom, he revealed his position and started whacking at the Heartless who was caught off-guard. He then kicked the Lance Soldier, doing a flip in the process, and came back on the ground. He caught the lance that the Lance Soldier let go of from falling and used it on some of the Shadows and at the Missilediver attacking Donkey Kong.

Mario was busy with some Pirates and just kept on fighting them like the veteran fighter he truly is. He punched some, kicked some, deflected some of their slices with his wrists (which confused Guybrush more) and surely defeated all. He was just done with his last Pirate when he noticed an Aztec-like Heartless floating in to the field carrying a stone chest in its arms. Mario quickly did a Super Jump Punch to kill an Air Pirate that Sora was fighting, making some coins jump out of his body while doing so (confusing Guybrush again), and told him about the coming Heartless.

Sora noticed it and grunted in irritation, "Not this joker again! He's even brought the chest with him, the cheapskate!! All we have to do is..." but Sora quickly noticed that the Grim Reaper brought another Heartless along with it. Next to the Aztec god of death (Mictlantecuhtli) impersonating Heartless, a gecko-like Heartless appeared out of nowhere and put the entire island under darkness, blinding some of the Smashers. Sora then yelled to the Smashers, "Look for a set of yellow eyes! That's the Illuminator's give-away! Attack it quickly until it's dead, then go for the Grim Reaper once I tell you to!"

"Which-a one's the Illuminator and which one's the..."

"Just look for the eyes!"

"You mean these?" asked Diddy who jabbed his lance at a pair of yellow eyes. Once he did that, the place illuminated again. Sora quickly used his Magnara to bring every single one of the medallions into the chest and quickly yelled, "NOW!!!"

The first attack that hit the Reaper was a powerful lightning bolt. Kirby came out from where he was, though he didn`t look like Kirby anymore, instead he looked just like a lightning rod, "Hey guys! You should really try the Electrified Salmon! It's great! Almost as great as tomatoes!!"

"Kirby!! Keep doing that! Lightning-based attacks are its weakness!"

"Dang dirham then!" said Olimar, making Guybrush get dizzy in all the confusion he's been through, "We should have brought Pikachu with us, I just knew we should have!"

"Don't beat yourself up Olimar and just fight these damn monsters!!" encouraged Capt. Falcon.

"Thank you, stalk-buddy... I mean... (sweat, panic, shiver, hyperventilate)... don't look at me!!"

Capt. Falcon looked at the other captain in a fetal position, "... ... ... Falcon PUNCH!!!" said he as he destroyed a Lance Soldier.

Kirby just kept on firing shots at the Reaper which swung its pendulum at the Star Warrior, "WHOA!!! I gotta stay careful so I can keep this ability! Taste my greasy lightning, sucker!" shouted Kirby as he fired a powerful bolt at the Heartless before darkness struck again.

The Smashers looked around for the set of eyes that they had to hit to illuminate the area again. Olimar found the pair of yellow orbs in the darkness and threw five of his Pikmin at the Illuminator. Fortunately, the whole place lit up as Olimar noticed he threw five Purple Pikmin. Sora quickly used Magnara on the coins that the Grim Reaper was using to heal itself with then, when all were back in the chest, shot a Thundara at the Heartless causing it to flinch. Kirby joined him and it seemed like they were winning. Unfortunately darkness engulfed the island again.

"That lizard is very annoying! Can't we do anything about it?!" complained DK.

"Sorry, Donkey. It just keeps coming back! The only way to kill it is to kill what controls it, the Grim Reaper!!" replied Sora in an angry tone.

"Like-a this!!!" shouted Mario as he threw a huge fireball at the Illuminator, lighting up the whole island in the process.

"Now Kirby!!" shouted Sora after using Magnara on the healing Heartless. Sora thought that this would go on forever but was shocked, along with the others, when a cannonball shot at the Grim Reaper's head knocking it out cold. When the Smashers looked at the direction of where it came from, they found Guybrush with a torch next to a cannon, "I AM a mighty pirate!!!"

The Grim Reaper disappeared along with the Illuminator as the other Heartless retreated to a large Battleship Heartless and tried to sail off.

"Should we follow them?" asked Olimar to the Smashers.

"We should! They will lead us to the Keyhole!" answered Sora.

Guybrush came back and told them, "I know just the person to sell us a ship! He's working at the docks along with the Harbour Mistress. His name is Stan, he'll get us a boat."

* * *

The Smashers followed Guybrush as they continued towards the harbour.

The Smashers reached the docks and found it chock full of ships.

"Hey there, Stan! I brought my iced groggoccino, gimme the pitch! _You guys might want to drink some, too..._" said Guybrush who was feeling wide, wide, WIDE awake.

The Smashers didn't want to argue with Guybrush due to the current situation and all had a drink of the powerful espresso.

"Mamma mia!" Mario

"W-WOW! That's some drink!" Sora

"Eek! Oop! Ack! Chee!" Diddy

"Diddy, what are you talking about?" DK

"That's stronger than Red Bull!" Capt. Falcon

"I c-can,t drink! My helmet's in the way! Turtle snaps!" Olimar

"ICED!!! BANZAI!!!" Popo

"POPO!!! I...I have to agree with you for once... BANZAI!!!" Nana

"Whatever groggoccino is, I LIKE IT!!!" Kirby

"P-pitch, Stan!" said a twitching Guybrush from excess energy.

"Guybrush! So you want something for your old friend Stan, huh? I CAN give you anything you want! Whatever you need, Stan can get it! WHATEVER you desire, Guybrush! Once you listen to my 9 hour pitch, you can get whatever you want, FREE!" said Stan in his sales pitch demeanor.

"N-nine hours!!!" complained the Smashers.

"Hey! He'd stand on his head to make you a deal!" said Guybrush prepared to be bored out of his mind.

"We don't **have** nine hours! They're getting away!" argued Sora

"Sorry, kid!" said Stan, "No pitch, no boat!"

"Sora, I don't have money on me... nor do I have proper authority since Elaine gave it back to Grandpa! We need to listen to his p-pitch... _even if it means nightmares later on_..."

"Fine!"

Stan's grin widened and he said, "Okay then, let me start my story on how I first began to be the great salesman that I am today! It started off when I was three..."

**1 hour later...**

"... then I applied for the job, I was fired on the first day..."

**1 hour later...**

"... then I started a business selling hats! That's where I got this beauty..."

**1 hour later...**

"...so I said to him that squares ARE always better than diamonds..."

**1 hour later...**

"...and then the evil warlock used his magic to burn down the school, and I came to the RESCUE..."

**1 hour later...**

"...then they called me Stan the Man... or was it Pansy Stan..."

**1 hour later...**

"...and that's why the chicken crossed the road..."

**1 hour later...**

"... then I met Guybrush! Then they started calling HIM Pansy Guybrush..."

**1 hour later...**

"...then I ended up making a coffin business..."

**1 hour later...**

"... so I told him a sales pitch, it went something like..." BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, "Oh! That's nine hours! Congratulations, freaks! You have just won yourself something FREE!!!"

"I need-a to lie down..." Mario

"I need another long bath..." Sora

"Ape, Baboon, Chimp, Gibbon, Monkey!!!" Diddy

"Look what you DID, you blabber-mouth!!! You turned Diddy crazy!" DK

"I could really Falcon Kick him right now..." Capt. Falcon

"Zzz... h-huh? What? Is it over yet?" Olimar

"ICED!!! BANZAI!!!" Ice Climbers

"The pitch has turned Nana just as insane as Popo!" Kirby

"We listened to your pitch, Stan! You owe us a boat!" Guybrush

"Sure thing! I've heard from the Harbour Mistress that you bought the Dainty Lady before! Guess what, YOU'RE GETTING IT AGAIN!!!!" Stan

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" screamed Guybrush as everybody backed away from him.

"What's-a wrong Guybrush?" asked Mario.

"I-it's PINK!!!" argued Guybrush.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" screamed Popo who was Squall Hammered in the face by Nana.

"You boob! Aren't I pink?!" argued Nana to her unconscious brother.

"I'm pink. Does that mean you don't like me?" wimpered Popo.

"N-n-no!! I like you! You're hilarious! I-it's just that... it's PINK!!! It's a PINK ship!!!"

"Show us... I can't believe I want to see a pink ship... or am even RIDING one!!" said Sora.

Guybrush lead them somewhere in the docks to reveal a pink ship with a figurehead in the shape of a woman. Nana looked it over and said, "It's not that bad..."

"Thank you, other pink girl." said the figurehead.

"HOLY SHRIMP!!!"

"You don't have to be like that! Some people got no respect for wood these days!"

"Sorry, but I didn't expect the ship to be so ALIVE!"

"Thank that monkey over there! No not you two, I'm talking about my former captain, Mr. Fancy Pants over there!"

"You brought the ship's figurehead to life, Guybrush?" asked Popo.

"Hey! If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to start Act II!"

"Guybrush, I think it's wise not to confuse us with all your fourth-wall breaking... Cat giblets! He's contagious!" argued Olimar.

"Never mind that!" argued Capt. Falcon, "She may be... er... _pink_... but she's still a ship and we need one to follow the Heartless that are quickly getting away! And thanks to this strange Mexican Man, (Stan: I'm not Mexican!) they're nine hours ahead! Let's just go!"

"We can't," argued Guybrush, "We have no food, parchments, provisions and necessities! We'll never make it if we try to catch them!"

Kirby raised his hand, "I'll take care of food!"

"And we'll-a take care of provisions! We'll just need to know-a where to get them." said an optimistic Mario.

Guybrush looked at the Smashers who were as ready as ever to start a tri-island chase, "Okay then. I'll get the parchments we need from Ignatius Cheese. Looks like we've got a chase to do!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3 in Super Smash Bros: Dark Matter**

_Shorter chapter!  
_

_Now for those of you who don't know the game, I'm very sorry if I totally confused you. But, look at the bright side! Now you know how Guybrush feels about all this! It's confusion mayhem (That's why that's the title of the chapter)!_

_Now for those of you who know the game, good for you! The chapter starts of in Melee Island and Sora is immediately reminded of Jack Sparrow (but isn't it supposed to be a fact that he doesn't remember Disney characters? He's starting to remember!). They feel awkward at first because they're different from all the random pirates walking around but when they meet Guybrush and see that he's just as weird... in a way... they start to begin feeling easier (especially when he brought them to Pegnose Pete for a clothes change. For those of you who have played the fourth game, yes, I did turn him GAY and into a tailor after his Ultimate Insult incident. Something hads to have happened to him after he disappeared). Diddy got a hat with the words LucasArts on it, too (I'll be doing this for every universe he goes to). Anyways, the heartless attack them and they have a short boss fight. Guybrush cheats to make them win and they shall pursue the Heartless that are retreating. They get a boat after nine hours and get all they need to run after the enemies._

_That sums it all up! The next chapters shall be intense because I'm sending them everywhere! They'll be going to Booty Island, Plunder Island, Phatt Island, Scabb Island, Blood Island, Lucre Island, Jambalaya Island, and of course the ever important MONKEY ISLAND!!! On their travels around, they shall encounter someone not from this world but appeared in PotC (wink, wink)._

_Speaking of Pirates, it just realized that Monkey Island is JUST LIKE PIRATES! PotC stole their idea and just added JACK!!! I they removed Jack and did a lot of fourth-wall breaking in the movie, you might as well have called it Monkey Island with Will Turner playing as Guybrush Threepwood! You don't get it? How about I put it this way: A person who will soon become a pirate falls in love with the Governor's daughter. Eventually, he learns of an undead pirate who captures her later on and he goes to rescue her. Soon he goes in search of cursed treasure. In the third story he marries the governor's daughter who is, herself, a pirate. He also becomes a captain of a ship sometime in the tetralogy (yes, it's true. PotC is becoming a tetralogy. The fourth movie will deal with the Fountain of Youth as depicted in the end of the third move). End of quote! Doesn't that all sound familiar?_

_Anyways, only the Heartless have appeared for now. Where are the Nobodies? You'll see..._

_Hope this chapter was good. It's hard to type about some games you haven't done in a while (or haven't played at all)! I'll keep on updating my stories! R&R!_


	5. Chapter 4: Deck of Cards

**SUPER SMASH BROS.: DARK MATTER**

**Story by: JSandders**

**A Multi-genre, Cross-over, Super Smash Bros. Story**

_Chapter 4 is here and there's going to be entertainment in the most uncomfortable way for Sora! I thank the World Wide Web for this chapter for without it, I wouldn't have been able to get the references for the plot of this chapter._

_I think in the last chapter I made Guybrush TOO out of character. For that I apologize to any person reading this who knows more about the Monkey Island series than I do. So, because of that, I'm adding a treat for all you people who know the games by heart! (Besides, you can't have a Monkey Island reference without this!) You'll know what it is when you reach it. X)_

_For those of you who waited patiently, someone whom Sora has encountered before will reappear and battle him (but in the most __unusual__ ways you could think!). This character will mention how there came to be a second (or should it be third?) Grim Reaper and how it got the chest after it was dumped into the ocean (though only for a short while)._

_This chapter also explains why Diddy is the busy guy under Master Hand (YES!!! I thought of an excuse for why!) and this story also has an emotional time for Kirby in the middle. One little mistake I found in the last chapter was that I made Olimar __eat__ (He has his HELMET on)!!! Oh well! No one probably noticed it! XD_

_Oh yeah, about other main MI characters? Don't worry, maggots, they'll be in this story soon! (And Stan? That was NOT the last time you'll see that sleazy salesman!)_

_Well, here's Chapter 4. Hope it keeps you curious._

_So here it is. LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!

* * *

  
_

Sora frowned. He leaned on the railing of the ship's bow and stared off into the distance of the ocean. He felt relaxed because of this but at the same time he felt tense because of the Heartless that were amok in this world. He sighed and turned around to see Guybrush on the wheel on the other side of the ship, talking to Mario about what they would do once they catch up with the Battleship Heartless. Sora crossed the ship to the two of them as they greeted Sora.

"So do you guys know what to do?" asked Sora in a half-sleepy voice.

"We don't know yet because we don't know where they're going; it depends on which Island they are. What I'm doing is finding any ship that could point us to where they could be going." replied Guybrush who looked back at the direction to where they were unknowingly going.

"So, you're telling me we're lost!" said Sora wanting to argue but was too tired to do so.

"Sora, you-a look tired. Why don't you get some-a sleep?" asked Mario as he didn't seem to be fazed by the idea that they were traveling blind.

"I'm not tired Mario. I'm just stressed, that's all. It's just because of the (_yawn_) Heartless..."

"Sora, Mario's right. You need to rest (not as if I already had enough of that from my previous crews! But Sora's an exception...)." said Guybrush who kept the last part to his own playful mind.

After a while, the Ice Climbers came up to where they were. Popo was the first to speak between the two of them, "Hey peoples! We're just curious on where we're going next."

"Guybrush says we're lost." replied Sora who was too tired to notice what he had just said.

"**LOST!!!**" shouted Nana as she was about to perform mutiny on the captain by blasting him away with her trusty hammer. Popo stopped her by grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back. To Guybrush's horror, when her mallet fell down, it cracked the deck and fell down to the room below.

"**OWW!!!** Who's hammer was that!" shouted an angry Capt. Falcon after being hit on the head.

"**OWW!!!** Who's hammer was that!" shouted the angry Dainty Lady after being hit on the deck.

Popo sweat-dropped before shaking his head and looking back at the three people whom he asked the question to, "We're lost?"

"We're not _lost_! We're just looking for another ship that could point us to the right direction."

"Basically we ARE lost..." said Popo rolling his eyes, releasing his sister who calmed down a bit.

"No we're not! We just really don't know where these monsters went because they had a nine hour head start."

"Oh..." said Popo before noticing Sora asleep yet still standing, "Sora?"

Mario looked at Sora and chuckled a little. He motioned for Popo and Nana to help him carry Sora to one of the living quarters below deck and did so. Guybrush was left alone and felt edgy, "Holy monkey gods! We ARE lost! I don't think we'll ever find another ship! I should have brought Ignatius along; he'd know where to go!"

"Don't worry Guybrush! Just show me a map of this Tri-Island Area that we're going about and I think I could help you; I _do_ help show the Smashers around the mansion when they get lost!" said someone somewhere.

"Monkey?"

"Stop calling me that! My name's Diddy, Diddy Kong!" said the brown chimp as he got up the flight of stairs.

"Sorry Diddy. So you're a monkey who can talk and is an expert navigator, huh?"

"Not only that! I can do a lot of managerial stuff and am good at taking care of places while my boss takes care of the impossible things. I'm also a musician, sports buff, and whatever whatnot!" proclaimed Diddy happily.

"You seem pretty important for a monkey!"

"**Is that some kind of a racial comment!!**"

"N-n-no!! It's just that the monkeys here don't usually do much, let alone TALK, (except for Jojo Jr. of course!) they just act like monkeys and do monkey things! But guessing where you're from, you're considered more than a monkey, probably something very important."

"Damn straight I am, you douche!"

"DIDDY!!! Don't ever say that **again**!"

"(_whimper_) D-d-donkey! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to badmouth Pansy Guybrush!"

"HEY!!!" said Guybrush after hearing the insult, "Ignoring that last statement, why is that gorilla like that? All he does is eat and guard our banana stash and beat up anyone who comes close."

"DK **loves** his bananas! He may be a scary dude but he's alright once you get to know him. I'm not saying that because he's my uncle, but because my great-grandfather and Mario were in the heat a lot of times! Cranky used to kidnap Mario`s old girlfriend and this angered Mario a lot. In fact, he made Mario (or as Cranky used to call him, Jumpman) so angry that Mario once locked him up in a CAGE! It was a good thing gramps saved Cranky! Then there came the day that DK here was born and became one of the Kongs... he was expected to duke it out with Mario like they did but DK's DK, you know? It`s a good thing that DK respects Mario and they're both friends... well... in a love-hate kind of way anyway." said Diddy, answering Guybrush.

"Looks like you and that gorilla... who I still can't believe is a GORILLA! I mean, the last gorilla I saw was acting as the captain of a lunatic (so I stole their ship)! Anyways, you and your friend..."

"Didn't you listen?! He's my uncle!"

"Oh gee, my bad... you and your uncle are pretty smart and disciplined. I guess we can be a great crew after all!"

"(_Gee???? ... ... ..._) You had doubts?"

"That's right! But you can't blame me! You guys are monkeys!"

"..._animal activist_!..." said an angered Diddy under his breath. Diddy then slapped himself for being that way (which Guybrush thought to himself was a monkey thing) and said in a friendly manner, "Okay then, enough of me! Let's see that map!"

"Oh right! Here's Meathook's map that Ignatius keeps. It used to have a wax painting over it but I melted it just because I wanted to! Careful though, this was one of Elaine's wedding gifts!"

"I'll be as gentle as a lion on an antelope! Wait... that's not gentle..." said Diddy who wasn't thinking much as he inspected the map.

"You don't seem to be thinking much like the narrator said... _Though even if we didn't have one, _I can tell you are anyways because you're reading that map as if it were a symbolic depiction highlighting relationships between elements of that space such as objects, regions, and themes..."

"That's what a map **is** you idiot!"

"Not only that, you're reading it upside-down..."

"N-no I'm not!! I blame you for being all technical in front of me!!" said Diddy quickly turning the canvas around.

"Blame JSandders! He was the one who looked up Wikipedia for it!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT JSANDDERS!!! He doesn't make sense! I'm... I'm just thinking about my girlfriend, Dixie. I... I've been missing her after I joined these people. That's why I keep myself busy, to keep my mind off her!"

"Wow... it's usually the other way around! Some people in soap operas and telenovelas usually hang out with their partners to get their mind off work, especially in those old black and white shows!"

"How do you **KNOW** all of this?! Those things haven't even come out in your time yet!"

"Blame media..."

"You have a point, but there's no public media here! We're in the late 16th Century!!"

"Blame LucasArts then! They made me! Besides, didn't there used to be town criers, or whatever you call them, who used to shout out random news reports in public?"

"... ... ... yes to your question but... ... just... just let me look at this map, please..."

"... ... don't you find it scary that JSandders isn't typing anything after our quotes anymore, let alone narrate what we're doing?"

"I don't want to talk now because of you... judging by this weird red line that traces where the ship is going on this map, just sail eastward until we reach an island where we can ask for directions. It's called Booty Island..."

"Booty Island? The festive, French, Mardi Gras, party-all-the-time island? That's one of the main and BEST islands of the Tri-Island Area! Elaine's got a mansion there so we can rest there by the time the sun sets. I could make arrangements."

"Thanks Guybrush."

"Oh gee, you don't have to thank me! The government may **be** corrupt, as I learned from Grandpa Marley, but they can still do you a lot of good as you hunt down evil black thingamabobs with yellow eyes around the Tri-Island Area!"

Guybrush and Diddy... "Finally! You talked! It was getting hysterical with the silence!"

... ... Guybrush, shut up! As I was saying, Guybrush and Diddy turned starboard towards the island of thriving businesses when they noticed Kirby and Olimar got up to where Guybrush and Diddy were.

"... And that's why the chicken crossed the road... oh, hey guys! I was just telling Olimar here about what he missed when we were listening to Stan's interesting story!"

"_**You memorized it**_!!!" shouted almost everybody on the ship (including Sora who went back to sleep afterward).

"WHAT?!?! I actually thought it was a GOOD pitch! His life is actually FASCINATING and the way that he rhymed all those phrases was GREAT! I've never heard such a STUPENDOUS pitch!!" retorted Kirby with a smirk about how he used smart words for his age.

Olimar spoke up, "If Pikachu were here right now, Kirby, he would taunt you in a manner like, '_Hey Kirby, if you talked to Jigglypuff like that more often about how she is, maybe she'd go out on a date with you!_' or something like that."

"Why don't you SHUT UP, fish bowl! Unless of course you want to fight me right here, right now and see if oxygen will do you any good?!" shouted Kirby

"Lunging leaflets, no! Everyone knows that oxygen is poisonous to my race! Also, I don't want to commence in battle now! I was only assuming what the yellow rat would say..."

Kirby who had his cutter out kept it in... ... wherever he keeps his things... ... and puffed out the stress from his body, "You're just lucky, Olimar, that you and Diddy here already know that I like Jiggly. You're lucky too, Guybrush, for the fact that you don't **know** Jiggly. But, if you were someone like Capt. Falcon, I'd beat you up right on the spot until you turn into a trophy. Then afterward, I would chop your trophy up until you were a pile of toothpicks and eat you!"

Capt. Falcon, who heard everything because of the hole that was still on the deck, cowered like he never did before. It was weird that he was afraid of Kirby when he was known in the Mansion as one of the bravest and fastest characters around. But, he just couldn't help it but to keep in mind, _"Remember to tell Jigglypuff that Kirby is __**infatuated**__ with her!_"

Just then, Kirby fell in front of Capt. Falcon, on the desk, because the pink fluff-ball didn't see the hole on the deck. Kirby was unusually red and had a feral look while staring at F-Zero racer number 07. Kirby finally growled, "**Did you just hear everything I said up there**!!?!!"

Capt. Falcon just shivered in place before carrying a mallet and told Kirby, "W-w-when y-y-you find one of th-the Ice C-c-climbers... w-w-w-would you p-please g-g-g-give this to th-them..."

**WHACK!!!**

Kirby, once done, had left the room still angry. Behind him, Capt. Falcon had a mallet stuck on his face and was lying down on the ground, close to becoming a trophy.

Everyone who was on top was now **very** afraid of Kirby who disappeared on the other side of the ship's quarters.

"I didn't know Kirby was so emotional... I always thought he was all fun and games!" blurted out a shocked Olimar.

Diddy shook his head and curled his tail, "Don't worry man. He was like this too when Popo found out because he was listening in behind Kirby's door back in the Mansion. He just needs a lot of food to calm him down... wait... oh no! He's going off to Donkey Kong's stash of bananas!"

"_Our_ stash of bananas, you mean..." corrected Guybrush.

"It doesn't matter! This won't end well..."

**KABOOM!!!**

Guybrush's face flushed, "Holy monkey gods! That was the third loudest explosion I've ever heard in my life! And that was where your uncle was, little simian! Let's go see what hap..."

Everyone looked at where Guybrush was looking to see what postponed him from talking and saw that Kirby came out from the hull of the ship with a humongous sack and laid it down in the middle of the ship. He opened his mouth and with his vacuum ability ate all the bananas that were clearly in it (sack included) in one gulp. Then he sat down on the spot and cried.

Mario came out, after returning from Sora's room, and noticed the crying Star Warrior and went over to comfort him. Diddy, Olimar, and the Ice Climbers also came over to try to see if they could soothe their comrade's pain.

* * *

Guybrush just sighed at what was transpiring before him and looked out into sea. Out in the distance, there was a mysterious cloaked man in the way, standing above the sea as if it were solid. Guybrush looked closer and saw that he was actually standing on a large card and continued to stare confused, "Guys... ... do you know who that unidentified floating person is, off the port bow?"

Mario, who was able to calm down Kirby for a bit, went to the bow to see what Guybrush was talking about and gasped in shock, "_Mama mia!_"

Diddy, Olimar, and the Ice Climbers let Kirby go down to his sleeping quarters before running off to see what Mario was so stunned about. As they reached the area they too gasped as they saw silver, pointy creatures erupt from the water around the man and swoop towards them in an incredible speed.

Mario, out of instinct, jumped off the ship, surprising those watching, and stepped on one of the monsters heads making it fall back down into the water. He continued to do this and skipped towards the man as if the monsters were rocks on a river that he could use to cross said river. He approached the hooded man, ready to attack, but was suddenly attacked by another one of those silver beings and was tossed back onto the ship.

As Diddy and Olimar went to help Mario up, the Ice Climbers jumped off the ship as well and used their Blizzard ability to freeze the water they landed on and skated off to where the man was. The man smirked and jumped high above the Ice Climbers and as he came back down, he used the giant card that he was standing on to destroy the ice that the Climbers were standing on and both siblings fell underwater.

"Holy Hocotate! Blue Pikmin, save them!" shouted Olimar as he threw a barrage of Blue Pikmin towards where the Climbers had fallen. After seeing the Blue Pikmin lift the two unconscious fighters from the water, he grabbed a Purple Pikmin and tossed it as hard as he could towards the cloaked figure who was floating high above the air, standing on another card. To Olimar's surprise, the man grabbed the Pikmin and threw it towards a fireball that Mario threw at him, dissipating the ball of fire and killing the Pikmin.

Diddy then put on his Rocketbarrel Boost and launched himself towards the man, getting out both Peanut Popguns. He started shooting at the man with his edible ammunition and sneered. The shots were stopped by more of those silver beings which shocked Diddy, making him stop in mid-air. The silver beings launched a barrage of dice towards the monkey which made Diddy fall back down to the ship.

The man just stood up there, floating on his card with crossed arms and finally said, "I applaud you but my match is not with you. The bet was on Sora... where is he?"

"What do you mean, where's-a Sora?" asked a dazed and confused Mario.

"Yeah, man! What are you going to do with Sora?" continued an angry Diddy who was in pain.

"This is no one's business but his and his alone. I cannot gamble my luck around those of you who are still awake. The person I came to confront is Roxas."

"I'm sorry, sir. But there's no one on this ship named Roxas..." said Olimar.

"Roxas is a traitor. If I must play this game with you cards, then I must deal with you like how I deal **my** cards, by asking my friends to cut the deck equally amongst the players..." said the cloaked figure as he ordered the silver beings to attack the ship.

The three conscious Smashers stood where they were, preparing for the attack. Suddenly, a series of powerful lightning bolts struck down every single one of the pointy creatures, shocking the Smashers (though not literally), "Hey you, guy from Organization XIII, you're too **noisy**! Shut up would you..."

"Sora, how kind of you to participate in this little game of mine once again!" said the cloaked figure as he descended a bit towards the ship.

"I'm _happy_ to see you once again, Mr. Gambler." simpered Sora as he stood there, Keyblade in hand.

"I'd rather we skip the formalities again, kid. There's no need to skirmish with me now. Would you rather take your chance with my little game, boy?"

Sora grinned and put away his Keyblade, making everyone gasp, "You know I'm always up for your challenges, ignoramus! What's first?"

"We'll be attending a trio of games. The first is simple, really. I've studied the pirates here and found one certain one who uses this trick that seems to be ideal to use when playing my new little game: The Roulette of Death... it's very simple but quite the risk. Are you up for it, little Roxas?"

"I don't know why you guys keep calling me that but my name is _not_ Roxas! I'll play your game though, old man... what's the catch if I win or lose?"

"Sora, always getting down to business, hmm? Well, here's how the mechanics go..."

After saying that, he landed on the ship without the other Smashers and Guybrush complaining and summoned a few of those silver creatures. He made a little motion with his hand and they reached into their strange dimension and summoned a Wheel of Fortune reminiscent wheel that was rather different. Instead of numbers, there were X's and O's going around alternately. The creatures made it stand up and lean on the door that led to the ship's hull. The Gambler walked to Sora, who didn't seem to mind, and held out a small white ball in his hand.

"Beforehand, you will guess where the ball will land. We spin the roulette wheel clockwise and toss the ball counter-clockwise. The ball will land on either an X or an O. If you guess right, you win and we go to the next game without any quandaries. But if you guess wrong, you will have to deal with my high card, the Grim Reaper that I can freely summon anytime I want to!"

Sora snarled at what the man had just said and said, "You're the one who brought him **back**! Did you also retrieve the chest from the bottom of the ocean?!"

"Not actually. Demyx was kind enough to retrieve it for me. I've also come to understand that you have it in your possession..."

Sora just scowled for it was true. He had brought the chest along with them in order for it to be safe and out of reach from anyone who didn't know what the curse was.

"...But none of that matters. Like I said before to you, I surrender the chest. All I did was bring it back to you with my little welcoming committee."

"_Tch_! Hearty little welcoming committee!" scoffed Sora, "Did they have to get so physical with us for such a simple Lost & Found situation?"

"You've gotten more spiteful over the time that you were gone, Roxas. I remember the times that you used to be happy-go-lucky with your little party in the past. I always wished to be able to feel the way you did, Roxas. To not have a heart would make me livid and grief-stricken if I knew such feelings. But enough about the past, think of the present and your probable future; the game, Sora... it's just a 50-50 situation..." said the man as he taunted the Keyblade wielder by moving the ball back and forth across his eyes.

"Don't tease, geezer! Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Am I that obvious? Did I lose my poker face? Well yes, maybe I could help you cheat the croupier, that would be me by the way... Well here's your clue..." does a weird hand gesture, "... If this is two..." does another one, "... and if this is five..." he quickly spins the roulette wheel and says, "... then what is your choice, odd or even, tick-tock, tick-tock, Roxas?"

Sora was utterly confused and couldn't choose between the ring or the cross as the wheel slowed down. He panicked and knew that he would fight the Reaper again. Luckily...

"X!"

Sora turned around to see that it was Guybrush who shouted it out and turned to see the wheel slow down and land on X.

The cloaked man looked over to Guybrush and snickered, "Damn... a pirate who knows the secret code. I'd congratulate you, sir, but I'm not impressed."

"The code? This isn't the _**code**_!! This is a cheap knock-off of the real one but you exchanged odds and evens with rings and crosses! The only reason I shouted X was because that's what usually marks the spot when I'm looking for treasure or anything else good!"

The Smashers frowned, "_You guessed?!_"

The man smiled, "A pirate who can analyze the situation in conventional, simple ways and formulate a supposition when out of other options in a 50-50 chance... a true gambler. _Now_, I am impressed. I can't articulate the same for you though, Sora, if you can't play your cards right, there is no significance to these Thursday night reunions of ours. If you desire to go freely without any hindrance, you shall give us Roxas and fold your chances of stopping our plans."

"No! No one interfere! It's our contest..."

"A sportsman... hmm... Let us play the next game. The captain might recognize this exchange of tirade... but he can't help you even if he wanted to because of my little adjustments to the rules."

"Exchange of tirade? Guybrush, what is he talking about?" asked Sora who was now unsure whether or not he should continue on these challenges.

"I don't even understand half the words he's talking about! I'm just from the late 16th Century!!" proclaimed Guybrush who was just as clueless.

The cloaked man put down his hood, revealing an old man with white hair and a goatee, "You know it, sir. It is what you and every other brigand here call Insult Swordfighting..."

"**Haha**!!" shouted Guybrush, making Sora jump up in surprise, "Sora, there's nothing to be confused about! The rules of this activity are simple! Insult Swordfighting is basically sword fighting in the respect that the participants are required to fling insults and counter-insults to one another at the same time that they are slashing away at each other. In a regular fight one person presents an insult to which the opponent must present the appropriate counter-insult. If the opponent can't produce the proper counter-insult, he loses a round. After losing a few rounds, he will lose the match. If the opponent responds with the correct counter-insult, he wins the round and is allowed to present his own insult. (Source is Monkey Island wiki.)"

"In short, Sora..." said the old man which Sora faced back to, "... it's a gamble of witty comebacks. The only flip of the rules is that it is a life-death situation. By declaring the proper insult, your power over me shall be much more dominant. But, at the same time, I can flop it by declaring the counter and afterward, I can turn the tables on you by flinging an insult of my own. Upon winning five rounds against me we can proceed to the last game. If you lose, it's game over. Are you willing to affront me in this position that I am putting you in?"

Sora thought for a while, "_This guy's NUTS!! He's making every consequence worse for me! If this is not yet last, and the consequence here is death, I don't even want to know what consequence he has for me on the final game! But I can't battle him now... something prevents me from doing that... I remember him in Jack's world... couldn't put a finger on him... something about time... I guess this is all I can do..._ I accept the challenge. Let's friendlily insult each other five times and see who gets to live at the end of this set of amusing games you made for me!"

The man grinned and stepped off of the huge card he had been standing on, it was the King of Spades. He opened his palm to the card and the king on it willingly gave the robed man one of his swords. Sora in reply summoned his Keyblade and gestured for his opponent to strike first.

"As you wish... But I must warn you, you're no match for my skills, kid!"

Guybrush, recognizing a familiar-ish insult, shouted the counter-insult, "He'd be in real trouble if you ACTUALLY used them!"

"Huh?" asked the confused Organization member who was a bit distracted, giving Sora an opportune moment to strike. The man was attacked and backed up a bit, "That was an **exception**! You cannot interfere, pirate!"

Guybrush laughed. The man growled under his breath. The rest could only snicker. The white-haired man, noticing that he was humiliated by a mortal man cussed a bit.

"That, Mr. Gambler, was an example of _feeling_ humiliated!" taunted Sora. The man struck Sora unexpectedly making the Keyblade wielder back up a little. They continued blocking each sword fighter's attacks before the man shouted, "I hope you and your friends ready your ship for a quick escape after we're done!"

Guybrush, "Why?! Did you want to borrow it?!"

"I told you to be silent!! Argh..." shouted the man who was slashed by Sora's Keyblade. So as to stop Guybrush from further commenting against him, he commanded some of his creatures to gag and restrain Guybrush while he continued fighting Sora.

The man spoke again after slashing downward with his sword, "Give me three reasons to not just kill you right now, boy!"

Sora (who is not dumb and knows how to fight back) shouted, "Three?! I'm surprised you can even count that high!" and slashed upwards on the man's chin, making him tumble.

The man was impressed and said, "GOOD, Roxas! Your turn to silver-tongue me..." and stood up.

Sora's heart jumped, "_Oh God! I don't know any insults! Umm... umm... what to say??? Aha!_ Only once have I met such a coward!" Guybrush snickered, knowing the insult.

"Really? He must have taught you everything you know!" replied the old man, "You're no better than fleas that I've met!"

"So **that's** why you're scratching! I'd go see a VET!!" replied Sora who was now hypnotized in the awesome power of stabbing someone in the face with cheap one-liners, "No one will ever CATCH me fighting as bad as you do!"

"You RUN _that_ fast?!!" said the cloaked man in a teasing manner, also mesmerized, but not as much as Sora was, "Killing you must be justifiable homicide!!"

"I guess that means killing you would be justifiable fungicide!!" replied Sora, "Every enemy I've met, I've ANNIHILATED!!!"

"With your breath, I'm sure they all SUFFOCATED!!!" replied the Organization member, "I shall put your arm in a sling!!"

"WHY?! You studying to be a nurse?!!" taunted Sora, "EN GARDE!!! TOUCHÉ!!!"

"That's too cliché!!" taunted back the cloaked man, "You fight like a dairy farmer!!!"

"**Hah!!! How appropriate!!! You FIGHT LIKE A COW!!!! On your knees!!!**" shouted an overly-excited Sora who flicked the king's sword out of the man's hand and pointed the Keyblade at the cloaked man in such a way that the man had to kneel.

"Bravo, Sora. You have the trump card in your hand now. Onto the last game?"

Sora snapped back to reality and made his Keyblade disappear. He exhaled all the adrenaline out of his body before saying to the man, "Sorry about my over-reaction... let's just finish this."

"**That was great, Sora!**" shouted Guybrush who was released by the silver monsters, "You're great at abusing those who are _clearly_ beneath you! Maybe later I can teach you how to Insult Arm-wrestle and maybe some tutoring on Monkey Kombat!"

Sora looked up to Guybrush and saw that all the other Smashers were up there with him, amused at the match, "L-later... Guybrush. What's the last game, Gambler?"

The man smirked and simply said, "Poker."

"I don't know how to play that game..."

"Is that so?" asked the man who took out a full deck of cards from under his sleeve (A/N: That's what you call Ultimate Cheating!), "That's fine, makes it easier for me."

"That's not **fair**!!!"

"Once you come and muck about with Organization XIII, you will learn, Roxas, that nothing is fair! Now, can you kindly ask your full house of friends to shuffle. They crowd me."

Sora could only stare at the man in disbelief before telling the others to back off a bit.

"Texas Hold 'Em..." the Organization XIII member said plainly as the silver beings brought a semi-circle table to the pair of players. The man in black gave the card deck to... no one... the card deck just floated on air as it went to the flat side of the table and started distributing the cards like an invisible dealer, two for each man. The white-haired man only lifted the top of his cards as he sat down on a seemingly invisible chair and smiled at Sora. Sora felt uneasy but took his cards in hand. Once he saw his cards, he felt like frowning but knew he had to keep a straight face so as not to be easily beaten by the expert gambler.

"One thing."

"What is it, Sora?"

"What happens if I lose?"

"Not only will you die, but your whole existence shall be erased from time itself."

Everyone gasped. Sora gasped the loudest. He felt his lips quivering and his gut feeling uneasy. He didn't know which feeling was striking him most. There was anger, annoyance, awe, curiosity, depression, despair, disgust, fear, frustration, grief, hatred, horror, hostility, hysteria, loathing, rage, regret, sadness, surprise, wonder, worry and a range of other complicated feelings that I haven't added in this alphabetized list. But all Sora could feel out of all that mix of emotions was surprise after the man slammed his hands on to the table between them, "STOP IT!!! I know I don't have a heart, but my mind recalls this as a time in which I must be irate and envious!! This mix of emotions you're experiencing is what my mind remembers as what I should desire! Give me your heart, Sora!!"

"I see impatience has rubbed on to you, Mr. Gambler." said Sora who was relieved that he would probably just fight the man than play a game he knew nothing of.

"No... ... ..." said the man who put his hood back on and just stared at the deck.

"Um, excuse me... are you still here? This is ground control to Major Tom! Do you copy?"

"The forces tell me now is not the time. A deus ex machina will occur here and work like snake-eyes against me if I were to confront you now, a deuce-to-seven low for me indeed. No. We shall finish our game soon, Sora. For now, I congratulate you for your efforts..." and with that, the man disappeared in a dark portal he had created, accompanied by his silver creatures.

* * *

Sora just stared off at where the man had stood, lost in his thoughts and utterly confused. Mario walked over to Sora and patted him on the back, making Sora look at the smaller man, "You're a good-a gambler Sora, but never do this again, not until you meet-a him another time some time in the future. Gambling is-a prohibited in the mansion!"

Sora just looked back where the man once was.

Diddy approached the table that was left behind and lifted Sora's cards, "What were your cards anyways? **BLAZING BANANA SKINS!!!!!**"

Capt. Falcon, face a little crooked, asked Diddy, "What's wrong?"

"**HE'S GOT A PAIR OF ACES!!!!**"

Everybody's heart jumped for a while, "W-W-WHAT?!?!"

Popo grinned and blurted out, "DAMN, Sora!! You're the luckiest bloke on this side of the street!!"

"But I thought that aces were low and only equal 1. Isn't that why it's the first card?"

"NOT IN TEXAS HOLD 'EM!!!" shouted all the Smashers including Guybrush, making Sora sweat-drop.

Nana approached the other side of the table and said, "What were his cards? **HOLY SHRIMP!!!!**"

"Is it better than Sora's hand?" asked DK from where Guybrush was.

"**HE'S GOT A PAIR OF ACES, TOO!!!!**"

Everybody's heart jumped once again, "W-W-WHAT?!?!"

"You know what this means, right?" said the racer who patted Sora's shoulder, "If you're luck is as good as that gambler's who cheated..."

"H-he cheated?" asked a confused Sora.

"Yes, actually. From the hull, I saw a strange silver creature turning a crank behind the roulette wheel from the door."

"Those creatures are the Nobodies... they're attacking me here now."

Everybody (except Guybrush), "So those were the Nobodies..."

"Told you they were a force to be reckoned with!" said Sora with a little chuckle.

"That was amusing while it lasted!" said Guybrush to himself as he continued steering the ship before noticing something in the distance, "Could that be... LAND HO!!!"

Everybody looked at the direction they were heading and indeed saw the island, "_What else does this world hold for our search..._" whispered Sora to himself as they approached the green patch of earth in the middle of the ocean. After all that frowning, Sora smiled, "Things seem to be looking up..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4 in Super Smash Bros: Dark Matter**

_This chapter was hard to keep up with! I may be raised in a family of people who enjoy poker, but I know little of the proper mechanics (That's why I ended the games like that! XP)_

_I love how the old man talks (So many gambling terms and phrases)! I'm going to give out a cookie to everyone who knows which Organization XIII member that was (Though the only reason why I'm giving away cookies is because all the other authors here on the Net do that! Just go with the flow, I always say to myself)! That was certainly __not__ the last time we'll see him and I can't wait for that moment to come! I just love the way he talks:__** If I must play this game with you cards, then I must deal with you like how I deal MY cards, by asking my friends to **__**cut**__** the **__**deck**__** equally amongst the players...**__ END OF BEST QUOTE BY HIM SO FAR!!! This was brilliant! I didn't notice the boat reference until I typed it down and said to myself, "Hey! Isn't a deck a part of a boat?! __**PERFECT!!!**__" And cards are __jokers__ (another gambling reference! :D) as in people who joke around and act carefree._

_Anyways, I'm sorry to all of you MI fans... not much Guybrush here. But the only reason I did that was to answer some questions from the last chapter and introduce Sora to the flow of how things roll in the Tri-Island Area, so don't kill me yet! I promise to all of you that Guybrush's persona will be delved into more in the next chapter on Booty Island. But to appeal those fans, anyways, I brought in Insult Swordfighting, like any self-respecting Monkey Island arc writer should! Hehe... __**You fight like a dairy farmer!! How appropriate! You fight like a cow!!**__ XD Hilarious! I also promise that the following chapters will follow the true Monkey Island experience (or should I say the LucasArts experience) by using Guybrush's habit of picking up any random object he sees and combining them with other random objects to produce other random objects! This will be fun!!_

_Also in the story, we learned a few minor details about some Smashers and future relationships I plan to build around. Yup, I'm a Diddy x Dixie and a Kirby x Jigglypuff fan... the former because it's implied in the series itself and the latter because I SAY SO!!! The main point of all of this is that both Diddy and Kirby have got relationship problems that will play as crude in-jokes in my story._

_So what does Booty Island hold in store for our humble crew? I don't know yet to be honest... I'll think about it and make a good next chapter soon, so don't fret, friends! If you have any ideas send them to me! Another question we should ask is, "Where are those Heartless that attacked the Smashers on Melee Island right now?" and yet another question is, "Where is the Keyhole of this world?" and, of course, the ever important question, "Who is that black stick figure?"_

_R&R my story! I'll be __**back!!!**_


End file.
